Closest Thing to Heaven
by angelface04
Summary: “We don’t know what love is yet!”…Angelina makes her final decision. Fred x Angelina x Oliver [Chapter 12 Updated.] COMPLETE!
1. First Day

…………..

**Disclaimer:** Ok, this is FANfiction... You shouldn't even need to write one of these…right? Anyway…I don't own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter Characters…I'm just borrowing them.

**Summary: **When the gang returns to school after the summer holidays, they've changed. Oliver _and_ Fred are finding themselves strangely drawn to Angelina…but she can't be more than a friend…to either of them…right?

**Rating: **PG.

**Note**: The character's thoughts will appear in Italics, except for the "flashback", where Oliver's thoughts are in Normal font. Sorry if it's confusing. Happy reading!

……………………………

Closest Thing to Heaven

© Angelface04

July 29, 2004

……………………………

**First Day**

It was the first day back from the Summer Holidays, and Oliver Wood was late.

It wasn't _his_ fault. His dorm mates had failed to wake him, and it was clear past breakfast by the time he woke himself. He'd lost his tie and his sock and had misplaced his bag twice as he rushed around the dormitory, cursing and mumbling under his breath. He was _never_ late…why was this happening to him?

Oh yeah…

He remembered now…

…………………

_The Previous Day at Kings-Cross Station_

_"Oi! Oliver!" Oliver swiveled around to see Fred and George Weasley scurrying over._

_"Hey!" Oliver grinned, clasping hands with each of them. Fred moved away, greeting Lee Jordan and Alicia Spinnet. "So, how've ya' been?" He asked Fred._

_"Alright, I s'pose. Bill and Charlie both visited – we had loads of fun. We even got in some Quidditch practice." Fred winked at Oliver. "We were thinking of you the whole time mate." They joined in laughter, and Oliver was glad to see that though Fred had grown taller and leaner over the summer, he hadn't lost his humor._

_"Fred! Ollie! Hey!" Katie Bell was upon them before they even had a chance to call for help. She had nearly tackled them both when she ran up to them, slinging her arms around both the boys._

_"Ow! Kate! That's my windpipe!" Fred coughed in a raspy, gasping voice._

_"Oh, sorry Fred." Katie let go of them, looking sheepish, but happy. "It's just so great to see you all!" Fred had led Lee and Alicia over to the other three, leaving only one person missing…_

_"Where's…" Alicia began._

_"Angelina!" Katie sprinted off across the station and was squeezing the coca-colored girl to death before anyone could blink._

_"Bloody hell, she's fast." George commented. They all laughed, making their way over to the two girls, who were squealing and giggling, their faces lit-up and excited._

_"Ange!" Alicia squeezed the black girl, talking so fast that Oliver was sure neither of her friends knew what she was saying. All he could make out was. "…sooooo much" and a "….can you believe it?!" The four boys laughed good-naturedly, but Oliver couldn't keep his eyes of Angelina. She had definitely changed over the summer…that was for sure…and she wasn't just taller. She was breathtaking…and he wasn't the only one to notice._

_Fred Weasley's jaw was slack._

_"Hi Oliver," Angelina waved. Oliver smiled at her shy-fullness._

_"Hey," He replied, still watching her as she grabbed Alicia's hands and began whispering in her ear. Alicia laughed, whispering something back. Oliver surveyed her silently for the next few minutes as they made their way over to the train. Suddenly, he saw Fred move next to her, and the next thing he knew they were hugging fiercely. He tore his eyes away; suddenly realizing the Katie was talking to him._

_"Huh? Wha-" He muttered. Katie sighed, rolling her eyes._

_"It's no wonder you weren't listening! Can't take your mind off of Quidditch for one minute, can you?" She laughed all the same, launching herself after George and Alicia._

But I wasn't thinking about Quidditch…

_Angelina had hugged Fred…big deal…people do that when they haven't seen each other all summer. But…then…why hadn't Angelina hugged _him_? Why was he thinking about this anyway? Ange and Fred were just friends, and it was just a hug. He hugged tons of girls…he'd hugged Katie…and Alicia for that matter, why should it bother him?_

…………………

But it had been bothering him. All that night…literally. He finally dropped off to sleep at around two in the morning, and now he was late.

"Bloody _great_ job, Wood. You're very first day…" He told himself as he tore down the steps from the Gryffindor tower. He didn't even know what his schedule was! He spotted Yasmin Lane in the nearly deserted hallway, a fellow Gryffindor who was in his year and he peeked at her schedule, hoping that he was headed to the right class.

When he slid into Transfiguration Professor McGonagall glared at him.

"So, Mr. Wood. You decided to join us?" Wood nodded, taking the only un-occupied seat behind a Hufflepuff girl. "See me after class." She added curtly. Oliver moaned inwardly as she announced: "Turn to page 25 in your _Art of Transfiguration _books." The classroom was soon filled with the flipping of pages, and the scratch of chalk against the board.

………………………

By the time the final bell rang and it was time for dinner, Angelina was exhausted. She wearily latched onto Katie's arm as they headed to the Great Hall.

"Oh Kate! Snape's a real git, you know?"

"Don't I?!" Katie growled, obviously still fuming. "As if starting class with a quiz isn't bad enough, homework! On the first night? I could just-"

"Hey you two! Did you hear? Oliver's got detention!" Alicia linked onto Angelina's other arm.

"Ollie?" Katie's mouth dropped. "From who? Why?"

"McGonnagall." Alicia was grinning wickedly. "He was late to class."

"On the very first day? She gave him detention?" Angelina was stunned. "But – that's not like McGonagall."

"I know! Isn't it great? He's real burned up."

"With reason!" Katie exclaimed. "If McGonagall gave me a detention on the first day I'd pummel her."

"Oh no you wouldn't." Angelina laughed. "I'll bet Oliver's just upset because he can't start Quidditch practice right away." The trio giggled and talked all the way to the Great Hall, where they found a space next to Fred and George at the Gryffindor table. Fred looked at Angelina and smiled.

"What's the matter?"

"What do you mean, I'm perfectly fine!" Angelina replied, her face bright and happy. Fred pulled a serious face.

"Yeah…that's what I mean…I'm worried about you Angelina…no one should be this happy coming back to school." She rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. He smiled too, unable to keep a straight face for long.

"Very funny." She laughed.

"I try." He grinned, catching her eye.

"Do you...?" She barely whispered.

"Yeah…" He breathed back.

"So, Fred, you hear about Oli's detention?" Fred looked away from Angelina, who looked down at her plate.

_I've never noticed how blue his eyes were…_

"Oliver? Detention?" Fred let out a peal of laughter. "That's bloody brilliant."

"Oh shut up you git." Oliver was practically steaming he was so angry.

"It's alright Oli, don't get your knickers in a twist." George replied, stuffing his face with treacle tarts. "We're just havin' a bit of fun." Oliver didn't reply, he just scowled and picked at his food.

"How long do you have detention for?" Angelina asked gently. He looked up at her, and seemed to calm down.

"She didn't say." He chewed his bottom lip, looking flustered, and, by Angelina's standards, pretty cute. "I hope not too long…we need to get started on Quidditch as soon as possible."

"Yeah…"

"OI! GEORGE! DON'T – NOT IN HERE!" Fred's voice startled the entire Gryffindor table.

"Don't what?" George asked in a falsely innocent voice. He was obviously aware that everyone was looking at him, and by the way his hands were shoved awkwardly underneath the table Angelina had a feeling that he was hiding whatever it was. "Oww!" He hissed, removing one hand from underneath the table. "It's hot Fred – it's bloody burning me!"

"Well I told you not to let 'em off in - " There was a whiz and a crack and a whole load of Fillibuster Fireworks shot out from underneath the table. Fred put his head in his hands, moaning, slowly shaking his head. George was watching them proudly though, a smile on his face as girls shrieked and ducked.

"I cannot _believe_ you!" Alicia voiced from across the table. "Do you know what's going to happen to you?"  
"Nothing better happen to me! I had nothing to do with it!" Fred exclaimed. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Like anyone's going to believe that!"

"Snape's going to have your head!" Lee laughed.

"Speak of the devil…" Oliver whispered, hanging his head so as to hide his grin.

"So…" Snape's greasy hair fell forward as he leaned on the table between Fred and George. "Someone thought that a fireworks display would be lovely did they?" He growled.

"Apparently." George mumbled, covering it up with a fake cough as Snape turned his menacing glare on him.

"Who was it?" He snarled, looking around the group. No one uttered a word. "If you don't tell me who it was I-"

"What is the problem here, Severus?" It was McGonagall. Oliver groaned audibly. Snape straightened up, smoothing his hair back from his face.

"One of your students set off several fireworks, Minerva." Snape's cool voice retorted. "But they refuse to admit which one it was." He swept over the group once again with his ice-cold glare. "Which leads us to believe that they all had a part in it."

"Don't be ridiculous, Professor." Professor McGonagall replied sharply. "I'm sure the responsible one will admit it." There was now quite a crowd attracted to the group, and Angelina saw Marcus Flint looking her direction and smirking. Alicia was glaring at Fred, but her mouth was in a firm thin line. She wouldn't tell…none of them would…except maybe Oliver…he was upset with George already, plus he already had one detention…what if…Angelina's eyes raised to meet Oliver's. She knew that look he had on. He was definitely contemplating whether or not to tell. She gave a slight shake of her head, and he closed his eyes, sighing. He wouldn't tell.

"No one?" McGonagall looked extremely disappointed. Snape looked as if he'd been awarded a medal for achievement, and Angelina almost wanted to tell on George, just to wipe that smug grin off of his face. "Lee? Miss Bell? Mr. Weasley? Oliver?" She emphasized his name and he cringed. "Alright then. All of you, come to my office." She turned briskly, and, as the crowed parted to make her way, snickering as the group of seven silently followed the Professor to her office. They all managed to squeeze in, but it was tight. She stood behind her desk, the silence in the room far worse than any words that she could possibly have shouted. She closed her eyes and sat in her chair, folding her hands in her lap. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, she spoke.

"I am greatly disturbed that seven of _my_ students would do such a thing, and then refuse authority as you have." She paused, finally opening her eyes. "Especially seven upper classmen, and several of you with higher authority." Her eyes bored into Oliver as she spoke. "It is simply _too early_ in the year for you all to begin creating havoc. You may be comfortable at this school, but that does not mean that you may simply push away any regard for rules that you may have once possessed." Her calmness was maddening. She stood up, pushing back her chair.

"With that said, you may all appear tonight at 8:00 for detentions."

"But Professor I - " George stepped forward.

"Mr. Weasley…" Professor McGonagall cut him off. "Nothing you say or do can change my mind now.

"But I did it! I set off the fireworks, they have no reason to be punished!" George was serious – a rarity in either Weasley twin. Angelina could have sworn that she saw a flicker of a smile cross McGonagall's lips, but it was gone just as quickly as it had come.

"A tad late, Mr. Weasley." She said, and with a wave of her hand she dismissed them. "And remember. 8:00 – not one minute later."

"Yes Professor McGonagall…" The group said, almost in unison. They filed out of her office one-by-one, and when they reached the corner, Oliver lunged at George.

"Why the _bloody hell _did you let off _fireworks _in the Great Hall?" He had George by the collar and slammed up against the wall.

"Ollie!" Katie gasped, putting her hand to her mouth.

"Because I bloody wanted to, that's why!" George shouted back, shoving Oliver away from them. "D'you got a problem with that?"

Lee and Fred were already between the two, Fred pushing away his brother and Lee struggling to hold Oliver.

"Yeah, I do!" Oliver shouted. "You've got no right to do that!" He broke free of Lee's grasp, but didn't go after George. He could feel Angelina's eyes on him. "It's the bloody first night George, what are you playing at? I know you always like to be the center of attention, but did it occur to you that - "

"Shut it, Wood." The look in George's eyes was capable of melting ice.

"Make me." Angelina gaped at Oliver - this was so unlike him. He was always the peacemaker in the group.

"You bloody git!" George lurched at Oliver, when suddenly he stopped. Angelina had moved in-between the two fighting boys. "Ange - move!" The mocha-colored girl crossed her arms, a fire in her eyes.

"No George."

"George, back off." Fred's voice was firm.

"Angelina, seriously. I don't want you to get hurt." Oliver's hazel eyes were hard as well. She shook her head fiercely.

"You _both_ need to _grow up_!" She exclaimed.

"What makes him think that he's so much better than everybody else, huh? Just cause he's a spoiled little prat with tons of money, and Mummy and Daddy are always there to give him whatever he wants!" Oliver shot forward, past Lee, but stopped when he came face-to-face with Angelina. He tried to go around, but she moved with him.

"Angelina, move!" He hissed angrily. She jutted out her chin and shook her head. "He just had a go at my _Mum_, Ange!" He seethed, trying to go around her again. She put her hands on his chest to stop him.

"_Merlin_, Oliver, it isn't worth it!" She said. "He's just upset, and so are you. You'll only regret this whole thing later." Oliver's eyes were stormy and he was glaring at George over Angelina, but he backed away and, fuming, marched down the hall. Alicia sighed, and until then Angelina hadn't even noticed that both Alicia and Katie had joined her in-between the two boys. George was furious as well, pushing Fred's hands off him and walking in the opposite way that Oliver did.

"Brilliant." Lee exclaimed sarcastically. "Just what we need. And it's the bloody first day." Katie sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Is it really only the first day?" She moaned. "Could have fooled me."

……………………

I've written a lot more, but I didn't want to make the first chapter too long. If you want me to continue, you'll have to review, because I'm not going to keep going if you don't!


	2. Detention

****

Disclaimer: Ok, this is FAN-fiction! You shouldn't even need to write one of these…right? Anyway…I don't own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter Characters. I'm just borrowing them.

****

Summary: When the gang returns to school after the summer holidays, they've changed. Oliver _and_ Fred are finding themselves strangely drawn to Angelina…but she can't be more than a friend…to either of them….right?

****

Rating: PG.

****

Note: The character's thoughts will appear in Italics. Sorry if it's confusing. It's been _hell _trying to get this story up – I screwed it up the first time I tried posting it, so here it is again. For those of you that have me on Author Alert, I hope that it didn't mess you guys up! Happy reading!

Closest Thing to Heaven

© Angelface04

August 8, 2004

There was an uneasy silence as the other five made their way back to the common room. Fred tried to lighten the mood a bit, but no one really laughed. It wasn't the same without George to chime in and Oliver to tell them to stop acting so stupid.

"I still can't believe we got detentions." Alicia's eyes were wide with shock. "I mean, I don't mean to come across as a stuck-up prat or anything, but I haven't had a detention since 2nd year!" Angelina linked onto Alicia's arm.

"You got a detention in second year?" Fred's mouth fell open in mock surprise. "They _really_ give people like _you_ detentions?"

"Oh shut up." Alicia laughed, playfully hitting Fred in the shoulder. They made their way to the common room, and Lee made a great show as Katie tripped over her robes as she came through the portrait hole. They attracted the attention of several others as they entered, and Angelina noticed that quite a few girls where making googly-eyes at Fred. _Fred?_ She was confused. _Why Fred?_

She watched as he laughed with Lee and then smiled at a few fellow fifth-year girls. She guessed he was pretty cute…his hair had grown a little over the summer and was beginning to curl slightly as it hit his ears and the nape of his neck. He still had his boyish grin and dimples and freckles still danced casually across his nose. He was taller now too, and much more fit than he had ever been. She didn't know that she had been staring until she saw a hand waving in front of her face.

"Hell-o? Anybody there?" Angelina blinked rapidly before turning to look at Katie.

"Yeah – um, sorry, what?" Katie gazed at Angelina with a sly smile on her face.

"Nothing…I see that you're busy" She teased, moving to whisper something to Alicia. Angelina rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile. Those guys…

Minutes later they were all sitting around, sprawled on various couches. Fred and Lee were battling it out in Wizard's Chess on the ground in front of the fire. Alicia was feverishly writing on a long roll of parchment (it was Snape's essay) and Katie was reading a magazine. Angelina was curled up on the couch and absent-mindedly scratching her cat, Isis, behind the ears as she watched the boys play chess.

"I wonder where they are," Angelina piped up suddenly.

"Who?" Lee asked without looking up. He groaned as Fred's knight smashed his queen. "I should'a seen that…"

"George and Oliver. I'm worried about them." Katie glanced over her magazine, entitled _133 Easy Charms and Potions._

"They're already in enough trouble. They won't do anything stupid." Fred shot her a look. "Well…Oliver won't do anything stupid.

Alicia stretched suddenly. "Done!" She saw the look that Katie and Angelina shared. "You guys really should get started on _your_ essays. It's _only_ six inches

"Yeah, yeah" They all chorused, but Angelina couldn't help but smile. She loved this – getting back into the swing of things. It was funny how everyone had changed a little over the summer, but they were all still the same. Alicia was still the goody-goody, get-your-homework-done-_first_ girl that she had always been. Fred, George, and Lee were still the goof-offs. Katie was still the best friend that she'd always been, and Oliver…well…maybe some people _had_ changed.

Isis stretched slowly, and then peered over the edge of the couch. Angelina put her down, and she trotted off towards Harry and Ron who were bent over something. Harry glanced up at Angelina, smiled, and then gathered the cat up. Angelina stood, and stretched as well. Checking her watch she groaned.

"It's nearly 8:00 now!" She announced, and Katie put her magazine down in exasperation.

"I still cannot believe he shot off fireworks on the first day!" She exclaimed as she stood.

"Hey, it's George. What can you expect? Checkmate." Fred heaved himself up off of the floor. "Speaking of George – I wonder where he is?"

"Who knows?" Alicia stood as well. Lee was still staring at the chessboard in shock.

"What? How did you - ? I – Hold on -" Fred just laughed, shaking his head.

"Give it up Lee…it's over. You've lost." Lee was shaking his head as he joined the group and they slowly filed out.

Fred watched from a distance as Angelina and Alicia were joking with Lee ahead of him. He felt his gaze drawn to her again. God, he was hopeless. He couldn't stop staring at her. Why hadn't he noticed her like this before? She was absolutely breathtaking. He had always known that she was beautiful – ever since he'd first met her on the Hogwarts Express and had pelted her with Chocolate Frogs he'd known that. But – now – she'd changed…or maybe he had?

"Hey, Fred?

"Yeah," He turned seeing Katie looking up at him. She was shoving some wisps of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"What's the matter?" She looked sincere, her blue-green eyes were penetrating and he looked away.

"It's nothing Kate." He mumbled, fidgeting with an Exploding Snap in his pocket. His eyes somehow found their way back to Angelina. She was still laughing. She looked amazing when she laughed

"My dear, _dear_ Fred" Katie's face was lit up with excitement. "I do believe you're quite taken by my friend.

"Taken?" Fred forced a nervous laugh. "What's that supposed to mean?

Katie gave him a meaningful look. "You tell me.

He was spared from having to answer. They arrived at McGonagall's door and as Alicia knocked, he began talking to Lee.

"Come in." McGonagall's voice came clearly through though the thick oak door. When they entered, they found Oliver sitting in the chair opposite McGonagall, a thoughtful look playing across his face. McGonagall stood when they walked in, her eyes roving over them before she opened her mouth.

"Where is Mr. Weasley?" Fred raised his hand with a playful innocence. McGonagall just glared at him. "Where is your brother?

Fred shrugged. "Haven't seen him." He shot an evocative look at Oliver, who ignored it.

They waited in an awkward silence as the professor pulled out her pocket-watch looked at it, sighed, and closed it again. "He's late." The group stirred restlessly.

"Well…I suppose I can get the rest of you started." She glanced at a piece of

parchment. "Lee, Miss Bell, you will be assisting Professor Snape in the dungeons, helping him do whatever he would like." Angelina shot Katie a sympathetic look. "Alicia you and-" All of the sudden the door burst open and George was standing there, panting.

"Sorry – I-

__

"You," Professor McGonagall interrupted him. "Will be working with Miss Spinnit helping Mr. Filch clean up the burn stains in the Great Hall where the fireworks scorched the tables and floor.

"I've never heard anyone call Filth – I mean – _Filch,_ _Mr._ Flich before." Fred quipped softly. George broke into a grin, as did Lee. McGonagall wiped each grin off with a steely glance.

"And Mr. Wood, you will join Fred and Miss Johnson to the Astronomy Tower to help Professor Sinestra clean out the telescopes." Angelina stole a glance at their quidditch captain, who seemed to be looking her way as well. She shrugged, meaning that it wasn't so bad. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, and, will each of you please leave your wands here on my desk? You know detention rules – no magic allowed unless previously instructed." They all groaned in unison and forked over their wands, Alicia nearly succumbing to tears at parting with it. Professor McGonagall sat down, perched her glasses on the edge of her nose, and began shifting through parchments. A few moments later she looked up at them. "Well? Hurry on, now, the later you start, the later you stay!" She shooed them out.

"I can't believe this" Alicia moaned as George and her headed off to the Great Hall where Filch would, most surely, be waiting. Fred looked from Oliver to Angelina.

"Well – Here goes!" He exclaimed cheerily, leading the way.

By the time that the trio had made it to the Astronomy Tower, Oliver had already decided that this evening was going to be hell. If it had just been him and Angelina, he would practically be jumping up and down with joy. But, of course, today was a bad day, and nothing was going to go right for him. There Fred and Angelina were, chatting and flirting all the way up the long stairs to the Astronomy Tower. And there he was, sullen, quiet, and alone. When they finally reached it, Professor Sinestra greeted them with a warm smile, and handed them each a bottle of _Madam Misty's Multi-Use Polish – Good for Everything From Silver to Shoes! _and instructed them to get to work. She stuck around for a few minutes, but, being the laid-back professor that she was, she left, saying that she'd check back often enough to make sure that they weren't goofing off. She gave them a playful wink as she slipped out, her leather shoes making scuffing sounds as she tramped down the stairs.

The sky was darkening, and stars popped out, but it was still warm. After about half-an-hour, they had worked up a good sweat. They peeled off their robes, throwing them into a pile by the doorway.

Oliver listened to Fred and Angelina converse as he polished a telescope slowly. God, Fred was so lucky. He not only had the attention of the prettiest girl in school (Angelina) but every other girl seemed to be drawn too him as well. He was funny, witty, and always knew what to say, and what to do. Girls just fawned over him. All of them. He was forced to realize it now, he liked her. He liked Angelina Johnson. He liked her a lot. He like her so much that – maybe –

"Hey you. Why so quiet?" He smiled for the first time since lunch at her voice. He shrugged.

"I guess I'm still mad at George." He swiped at his telescope once more before moving on to the next one. She followed him.

"Well, what he said about you was low. He had no right to do that to you." Oliver gave a sarcastic chuckle.

"Well, he may not be all that wrong. I've have been acting like a prat lately.

"You're not being a prat." Angelina picked up her rag and began to work on the next telescope. "Hey, could you hand me your polish? I'm all out." Oliver chucked her his polish and smiled as her hand jutted out and caught it swiftly. _She always did have good reflexes._ "At least," She began, looking up at him. "You're not being a prat to me." He lifted up his head to look at her, but before he could there was a yell.

"Oi! Ange! Check out that shooting star!" Fred ran over next to her, putting his hand on the small of her back and turning her, pointing up to the heavens. Oliver fought down the urge to rip his arm off.

"Did you make a wish?" Fred asked Angelina, slowly removing his hand from her back.

"Of course I did." She smiled.

"Oh yeah? What is it then?" He replied, lifting his eyebrows and crossing his arms.

"I can't tell you." She met his gaze. "Then it wouldn't come true." He laughed.

"Alright then. Fine. I won't tell you _mine_ either.

"I wouldn't want to know yours anyway." Angelina straightened her shoulder's glaring up at him playfully.

"Oh, don't kid yourself. You know that you're infatuated with me." He slid his hands into his pockets.

"In your dreams." She shoved his bottle of polish into his chest. His eyes sparkled as he laughed. They talked a little as they finished up, and Fred couldn't keep his eyes off of her – as usual.

__

If you only knew Angelina…if you only knew

When Professor Sinestra popped in for the last time, and they were all sitting on the edge of the balcony, she let them go back to their common room. They slowly walked back to their dormitories, taking their time, just because they could. Angelina was walking in-between the two boys, smiling wearily.

"How's that for the first night back?" She laughed, rubbing her arm absently.

"It was _splendid_." Fred announced with a flourish. "Brought back many school memories.

She laughed again. Fred loved to make her laugh.

"I'm sure it did." She glanced at Oliver. He hadn't said a word the entire way back. He was staring straight ahead, an impenetrable mask on his face.

"What's up Ol?" Fred finally asked. "You've been quiet all night.

"Nothing." He replied a little too quickly, not even directing his gaze.

Angelina shared a worried look with Fred. He shrugged. She sighed. She was worried about Oliver…he wasn't normally like this.

When they arrived in the common room, the fire was lit and it was still bustling with students, doing homework, playing games, and talking of their summer vacation. Fred wasn't surprised to see that Lee, Katie, Alicia, and George were still gone. They had really lucked out on the whole detention thing.

"Wonder if Filch'll ever let Ôem go." Angelina wondered aloud, taking a seat in a big armchair.

"Not until that place is absolutely spotless." Fred replied, smiling. Wood scurried upstairs and then back down with a piece of parchment and quill. Fred stole a glance at it and wasn't the least bit surprised to see that it was quidditch plays. It wasn't long before they heard familiar voices outside the Fat Lady's portrait and George and Alicia bustled in, looking tired, but happy none-the-less. When they entered the room George stopped abruptly. Oliver glared in his direction, and George, in turn, glared right back.

"I'm going to bed." Oliver announced, gathering his stuff up roughly and stalking up the stairs.

"Good!" George growled after him, taking his seat. "I can't stand that git. He's always acting like he's better than everyone else. God, he thinks quidditch captian means King of the World or something!

"He's not that bad." Angelina defended him. Three heads whipped around in her direction. "I mean – there's no right to say that when you did the same thing to him." She stammered out. "Look, I'm gonna go check on him." She heaved herself up, not noticing that Fred's eyes followed her all the way up the stairs.

She was lingering outside his dormitory. She had been for nearly ten minutes now. She knew most of his other roommates would probably be asleep, and so she didn't want to wake them up by knocking. She took a deep breath, smoothed her hair back, and opened the door.

The second she did Oliver's head whipped around. He looked as if he'd just gotten out of the shower. He was still wet and topless, with only a pair of pajama pants on. She gasped, knowing that her dark skin was now a deep burgundy.

"Sorry – I – I didn't –" She stammered quietly. He was just staring at her. "I'll just go – I – I um – G'night." She turned to flee, but he grabbed her arm.

"No,wait..." She had never noticed how tan he was…summer quidditch practice surely paid off...

__

Stop, Angelina, you're staring…She scolded herself.

"What did you need?" He let go of her arm gingerly. She fought to control her shallow breathing.

"I – uh- just wanted to see if you were alright. You've been really quiet all day.

"Oh, " He turned, walking into his room a little ways. She followed. "I've, I've just been thinking." He began softly, staring at into the deep cinnamon color of her eyes.

"Really?" She breathed. "What about?

"Different things." His voice began to soften as he moved towards her, ever so slowly. "Quidditch," He stepped forward. "School," Another step. "Detention," Another step. "Me," He was only inches away from her now. He leaned closer, so that his lips were right above her ear. She shivered slightly. He was so close to her. "_You._" She barely heard the word but when she did she gasped.

__

Me?

"But – Oliver, I-" His had came up to her cheek, brushing it slightly. She was confused. He wanted to sort it out for her.

__

Don't you get it? I'm trying to tell you something…His finger traced an invisible pattern on her skin. She was so beautiful.

She closed her eyes, sighing before they fluttered open slowly. Her eyes traveled up to his.

"Oliver," She started, but stopped herself as he gently kissed her forehead. She felt her heart constrict in her chest.

__

Oliver we can't…**I** can't

"You are _so_ beautiful." He sighed. She smelled like faint vanilla. He liked it. It suited her. His thumb fell from her cheek to her lips, tracing them softly. She smiled slightly at his touch. He felt her hands slowly rise from her sides, coming to rest on his arm. Her edges of her lips turned up ever so slightly, though her eyes held a sad, sorrowful look. She pulled his hand gently away from her face.

"We can't do this Oliver. Not now." She whispered. "I'm sorry.

He stiffened, drawing back as if he'd been stung. In a way, he had been.

"Right" He said huskily, turning his back to her and gazing out the window. _You should have realized that she's crazy about Fred. _The realization of this hurt more than he could ever have imagined.

She could clearly define every muscle of his back. She wanted to feel every one.

"Well – um – see you," She managed, giving him a fleeting look as she retreated down the steps.

Hmm….how's that for the end of a chapter? I didn't really feel a flow when I was writing this, so if it seems kinda funky…like it was constructed out of random strips of paper, it probably was.

Do you want to find out more? You know what you have to do!

Review!!

It means the world to me.


	3. Confused and Afraid

****

**Disclaimer**: Ok, this is FAN-fiction! You shouldn't even need to write one of these...right? Anyway...I don't own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter Characters...I'm just borrowing them.

Summary: When the gang returns to school after the summer holidays, they've changed. Oliver and Fred are finding themselves strangely drawn to Angelina...but she can't be more than a friend...to either of them...right?

**Rating**: PG.

**Note**: The character's thoughts will appear in Italics. Sorry if it's confusing. Also many thanks to Mandi, my cure for writers block! Happy reading!

Closest Thing to Heaven

© Angelface04

August 8, 2004

He couldn't sleep. He kicked off his covers. It was too hot...too stuffy. He needed to get out. He thrust the curtains surrounding his bed back, and then reminded himself that others were still asleep. He slipped out of his dormitory silently, not even bothering to put shoes on.

He didn't know how late it was...he didn't really care either. He wandered down his dormitory stairs, thinking. He'd been doing way too much of that lately. He wasn't used to it. He didn't like it.

He stopped in the common room and plopped down in one of the plush armchairs, sighing and putting his head in his hands. This wasn't right – he was never like this over a girl. Sure, he'd had crushes before...but...not like this.

He'd known her for so long, and it had never been like this. She had always been a buddy...a good friend. But now...?

_Now..._

"What are you doing up this late?" His head jerked up. It was Oliver.

"Oh...probably the same thing you are," He smiled faintly, not knowing how right he was Oliver chuckled slightly, taking the chair that was across from Fred. He gazed into the fire. The shadows from the dancing flames played across his face. He sighed.

Fred was more than a little suspicious as he watched Oliver out of the corner of his eye. When Angelina had come down from his dormitory earlier she had seemed normal...a little too normal. One look in her eyes and you could tell something had happened. Fred wasn't a nosy person. He wouldn't pry into it...but if Oliver was right here...

"So...Ange came up to see you earlier?" He casually asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah," Oliver didn't look away from the flames. He didn't continue. Fred didn't know what to say. He didn't think that: "So, did you do anything to Angelina?" sounded so great. "She's okay...right?" Fred looked up at Oliver.

"I think," He replied slowly. "She seemed a little...upset...I guess..." Oliver sighed, closing his eyes. He was mumbling something under his breath.

Then he stood, announced that he was going to bed, and turned away. Fred watched him as he climbed the stairs slowly.

_What did you do to her?_

* * *

The week dragged on. Quidditch hadn't started yet, though Oliver was feverishly preparing.

"Look, I've booked the pitch for Saturday morning at 6:00." Oliver told the group at breakfast. "We need to get in as much practice as we can before our first game."

Alicia looked over at Oliver. "So who do we play?"

"Slytherin," Fred exchanged a glance with George. They knew how important it was to Oliver to win the Quidditch cup this year...it was his last chance.

"Pass the marmalade," Lee managed around his mouthful of food.

"Chew. Swallow. Talk." Katie grasped the marmalade and put it in front of him.

"Thank God it's Friday!" Alicia moaned, nibbling at her toast. "I don't think I could take one more of Snape's lessons."

"You're telling me," George cut in. "I swear, if I have to sit and listen to him ramble on and on about the properties of Veritisum I'm going to die."

"I second that," Fred raised his fork in the air. "He's driving me crazy."

"Hey, where'd Oliver go?" It was Lee who noticed first, and Angelina was jerked back to reality when she saw the Great Hall's doors swing shut. He was angry...why shouldn't he be? She sighed, pain prickling her insides. She didn't want him to be mad. She liked him more than she let on...but she just hadn't been ready...Suddenly she wasn't so hungry.

* * *

After an all-too-exhausting day, Angelina was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Alicia was attacking her Charm's essay vehemently, and Katie was gazing into the mirror.

"I have a big nose."

"No you don't." Alicia and Angelina replied in unison, neither one of them even glancing at their friend. They were used to this...Katie was one of the prettiest girls in their year, and she had a problem with self-consciousness.

"Do too."

"You have a perfect nose," Angelina encouraged truthfully. Katie sighed.

"Then why doesn't George like me?" She moaned, flinging herself onto Alicia's bed. Alicia and Angelina both snapped up.

"What?" Alicia was smiling. "You like George again?" Katie's face was in a pillow, but she nodded pitifully.

"But I thought that you stopped liking him last year!" Angelina said.

Katie shook her head. "I lied." Came her muffled reply. The girls let out a little scream.

"This is so great!" Alicia squealed. "Now we all have somebody to crush on! Kate, you have George. I have Lee, and Ange you have Fred...or is it Oliver?" Angelina lay back down and looked up at the ceiling.

"I really don't know. I like both of them. How am I supposed to decide? It's so confusing!"

"Well, I think you should choose Fred. He's way cuter and funnier." Katie told her.

"Well, **I** think you should choose Oliver. He's cuter and **much** smarter." Alicia argued back.

"Whatever, you know Fred is way cuter and you should admit it." Kate spat.

Alicia argued back. "The only reason you think Fred is hotter is because he looks exactly like George, and you know it! So that's no reason why she should choose him. I will admit that Fred is funny, but Ol is smarter and he can be funny...sometimes."

Katie started hysterically laughing. "Olly! Be funny? Yeah right!"Alicia just rolled her eyes.

"Laugh if you want but you know what? It's not our choice anyway. It's Ange's." Both the girls looked at Angelina who was just staring at them.

"Well, I, umm...really appreciate your opinions. But to tell you the truth, they didn't help. I think the only thing you've decided is they're both great guys and that there is no way I am going to be able to chose one of them." The girls looked at her sympathetically.

"You could always go out with both of them. I've always wondered what that would be like." Alicia offered.

"Yeah, like Angie would do that." Katie was sitting up now, swinging her legs off of the bed. "You wouldn't..." She froze, her eyes widening in worry. "Would you?"

Angelina couldn't help but laugh. "No way," She said. "But it's not like they would ask me out anyway." She bit her lip. She wanted to tell them about Oliver...she really did...but it didn't seem right. They wouldn't understand why she had left him standing there that night. Especially when she couldn't even understand why.

"Oh, stop it Angie, you know that you're beautiful." Alicia reluctantly picked up her Charms essay again. Katie nodded, smiling like a jack-o-lantern.

"You're gorgeous,"

"Yeah, yeah," Angelina mumbled. She'd heard it all before, her friends insisting that she was beautiful.

She knew that she wasn't ugly. She did have nicely toned skin, and pretty eyes...but she wasn't striking. She'd been asked out a fair amount, but not seriously. She wasn't tall, and she wasn't short...just average. Her hair fell to just below her shoulders, and she guessed that it was pretty enough. But she wasn't anything compared to most of the other girls at Hogwarts...all of the other girls that Oliver and Fred had at their disposal. She sighed, tracing the pattern of her covers with her finger.

"I wonder what George is doing," Katie was cuddling Isis, who was purring happily.

"He's probably with Fred and Lee, thinking up another vile invention." Angelina assumed. She'd learned early in her years at Hogwarts not to accept any "gift" that the twins or Lee might give you before thoroughly inspecting it.

"They are so strange," Alicia was giggling. Angelina smiled half-heartedly.

"Whatever made them start doing that anyway?" Katie asked. "I mean, who does that?"

"Who knows?" Alicia flipped the page of her Charms book, writing some more on her parchment. "They're just weird."

"That's the truth," Angelina added, sitting up. "Let's go somewhere. I'm sick of sitting in here and moping."

"'Kay!" Katie hopped up. Alicia groaned.

"But I'm almost done!"

"Then finish it later!" Angelina grabbed Alicia's hand, pulling her up. Katie led the way out of their dormitory and down the steps.

George looked up from his game of Exploding Snap with Lee and Fred to see Alicia, Katie and Angelina walking down from their dormitory towards them. Angelina met Fred's gaze and smiled.

"Hey Fred."

He smiled back. "Hey Ange. What are you girls up to?" She looked over at the girls who were now talking to Lee and George.

"Well we came down here to find something to do but...it looks like they're occupied."

"We can walk down to the grounds and see what's going on if you want to."

She nodded quickly, happy to get some time alone with him. "Let's go. Anything to get out of this place." They headed for the door and as they were leaving Angelina noticed that Katie was whispering to Alicia and smiling. She couldn't help but grin herself...especially when Alicia shot her a quick thumbs-up.

"I can wait till we have practice tomorrow." Fred said. "Even though it's at bloody six in the morning.

"Yeah, me neither. I've been looking forward to it all summer." Came her reply. He shoved his hands in his pockets, grinning messily at her. She liked that grin. They were strolling through the corridors, chatting aimlessly. He liked the way her head tilted when she laughed. She was so real.

When they arrived out on the grounds they discovered that it was a beautiful day. There were several other strolling couples, hand-in-hand or arm-in-arm. Angelina looked down uncomfortably.

Fred seemed oblivious to his surroundings. He hooked his arm around her waist, pretending not to notice when she blushed and tensed up. They walked by the lake, watching as the sun sank slowly, casting a pinkish glow over the glittering water.

"This is so beautiful." Angelina breathed, her chocolate eyes roaming the grounds.

"Mmm-hmm..." Fred's hand caught hers, their fingers inter-twining. She sighed contentedly. They stopped near the large oak tree where he leaned against the trunk. She snuggled against him.

"Look...Ange..." He started, his fingers played absently with the hem of her shirt. He wouldn't look her in the eye. She didn't force him to. "Things have been a lot different lately." She licked her lips, nodding silently. She felt butterflies blossom in her stomach as he struggled with his words.

_God he looks so cute..._

"I'm not used to this..." He chuckled slightly, still avoiding her gaze. He wasn't used to this...he didn't like telling girls how he felt. She stepped back a step and he fidgeted, trying not to look too nervous and failing horribly.

"Fred..." Angelina started, but stopped as he closed the distance between them with a quick step.

"You're so confusing." He murmured as he wrapped his arms around her, nestling his face in her hair. She laughed lightly and as they stood there she knew that something between them had changed. She was standing on the edge of something much too deep, and every second that she spent with him brought her closer to stepping off.

* * *

Oliver gathered his parchment and headed for the grounds. Why waste a beautiful evening like this sitting inside? As soon as stepped outside he spotted her standing by the lake looking into the sky. She looked so content...so calm, so peaceful. He started walking toward her when he saw Fred walk over from a group of boys he was talking to and put his arm around her waist, whispering in her ear. He felt like he had been punched in the stomach. Fred and Angelina? No. It couldn't be.

_What?_

He should've known. Angelina would fall for Fred just like every other girl...and Fred would take advantage of that. He was just going to use her...he knew Fred, that's what Fred always did with girls like Angelina. Good girls...girls that didn't deserve to be hurt.

"Ol!" It was Fred's voice. He was still grasping Angelina possessively around the waist as he waved, a huge grin plastered on his face. Angelina's serenity seemed to have been shattered as she watched Oliver approach anxiously.

"Whatcha doing?" Fred inquired, still looking as if he'd won a new broomstick.

"I was, um, just going to go work on some homework." He held up his parchment, looking Angelina straight in the eye. He'd touched those lips...

"Wasting your time doing homework?!" Fred faked disbelief, and then smiled. "Well, have fun."

Oliver walked away to an area away from the lake in disbelief. He still couldn't believe it.

"Oliver! Wait up. I need to talk to you." He heard Angelina yelling after him. When Angelina caught up with him they sat there in silence for a minute. "Look Oliver, that's probably not exactly what you..." Wood cut her off.

"He's not what you think he is Angelina!" He was vivid with a mixture of anger and concern.

"What are you talking about?" She queried coolly, one of her eyebrows rising.

"Look, I know Fred Weasley, I've seen the way that he looks at girls like you. He's only coming onto you because he thinks you're easy!" He spat. Her mouth flew open, her face plainly displaying the hurt and anger she felt.

"And you're too good for him." His voice was a furious whisper, his face inches from hers. Before she could stop herself her hand flew up and smacked him across the cheek. He staggered back a step, the pain he felt flashing up quickly behind his eyes.

"You-" She hissed, her hands clenched at her sides and shaking slightly. "You are unbelievable. If you think that you can win me over like that than you're wrong." She made to turn around, than stopped herself. "You're nothing like I thought you were, Wood." Then she turned and stomped away before he could say another word.

* * *

_She's still not back..._

Fred was still waiting for Angelina near the lake. She had gone to talk to Oliver...that had been nearly half an hour ago. What did they have to talk about? He'd supposed that it was about quidditch...but maybe...

_No...Angelina wouldn't do that..._

He stood there for a few more minutes, waiting.

Why did she need to talk to him? She'd talked to him the other night...what did they do the other night anyway?

He couldn't stand it. He started to walk in the direction that Angelina and Oliver had gone. He didn't see either of them anywhere around and decided to head back up to the common room to see if Angelina was up there.

When he got to the common room he saw didn't see Angelina, but he did see Katie and Alicia working at a table.

"Hey, have you guys seen Angelina? She was with me but then she went to talk to Oliver and she never came back." The girls looked at each other but Fred could tell they knew more than they where letting on. "Please tell me." Katie looked at Alicia and gave her a nod. Alicia answered Fred.

"Okay, we'll tell you. She came in here about twenty minutes ago but she told us to tell you we didn't know where she was. We went up to talk to her but she wouldn't tell us anything. Just that she wanted us to leave her alone. So that's why were here."

Fred thanked them. What could she have talked about with Oliver that made her so upset that she didn't want to see him? Weren't they just happy, holding each other and teasing? What could've gone wrong?

He knew that it was pointless going to see her. Even if there was a way that he could get up the stairs that led to the girls dormitories, there was no way that she would talk to him...especially if she wouldn't even talk to her best friends.

So there was only one thing to do...

* * *

The urgent rap on the door made Oliver jump just as he was putting his quills away. He answered the door swiftly, hoping it was Angelina. Of course it wasn't.

"We need to talk," Fred was panting slightly, but his eyes held a distrusting, angry look. Oliver stepped back, motioning Fred in.

"What about?" Oliver did his best to sound innocent, though his insides were writhing.

_What if he finds out...?_

"You know exactly what about," Fred growled, not moving more than a few steps into the room. Oliver returned the suspicious glare, crossing his arms.

"I'm afraid I don't," He replied coolly, his eyes narrowing.

"I've had just about enough of you Oliver." Fred was obviously trying to control his voice, barely containing the rage that was sweeping over him, melting into the tone of his voice...the way he stood. "What's going on between you and Ange?"

"Nothing." Oliver answered truthfully, not wavering for a second.

"What did you do to her?" It took all of Fred's control not to leap at Oliver and tear his throat out.

"Nothing." Oliver lied, trying not to look guilty. It didn't work...Fred saw the quick movement of Oliver's eyes as they glanced down at his feet, and then back up to Fred's face.

"Then why the bloody hell is she acting like you ripped her bloody heart out?!" Fred yelled.

_Maybe I did..._

"Ask her," Oliver kept his voice even and cold, even though he felt as if he was slowly deteriorating inside. He had hurt her...he could've killed himself.

"She won't let me." Fred's shoulders sagged, and he looked defeated but still upset "She won't let anyone...not even Katie or Alicia."

Oliver groaned inwardly. He hadn't meant to hurt her...he had just wanted her to see that she was making a huge mistake.

"Well, if she won't tell you, I'm not going to either." Oliver answered. Fred glared at him then turned around and left. He was going to find out what happened, no matter what.

* * *

Fred didn't see Angelina until the next morning at quidditch practice. He made to go over to her, but she avoided him. He frowned. It was too early to think about it. Oliver's beginning-of-the-year pep talk was sad. It was obvious that he hadn't had much sleep. The rest of the group didn't complain about the time...they were all uneasy...the tension in the room was almost unbearable. Harry was confused and clueless, though sensible enough not to say anything. They got out on the pitch after a half-hearted speech by Oliver.

Practice was horrible. No one was concentrating...least of all their captain. Oliver never let anything get into the way of his quidditch game...but he was being sloppy, missing easy saves, dropping easy catches. He looked like a novice out there. Finally, after two hours of pitiful torture, Oliver landed on the ground, announcing that practice was over gruffly before stalking off towards the castle.

The group exchanged worried looks.

"Well, I'm not going after him," George exclaimed, shouldering his broom and glancing around the others. "Any other takers? Anyone want to volunteer to get ripped to shreds by his highness?"

"Shut up, George." Angelina mumbled before following in Oliver's footsteps back to the castle.

"What's up with her?" George grumbled, leading the way back to the castle. Alicia shrugged, Katie studied her feet as if she'd never seen them before, and Fred started straight ahead.

"Don't be too eager now, be dearie's and take turns talking." George rolled his eyes, deciding to talk to Harry instead.

When they arrived in the common room Alicia grabbed Katie by the arm.

"We have to go talk to her," She hissed. Katie threw a longing look over her shoulder at where George was sitting on the couch.

"But –"

"But nothing. Angelina's our best friend. We need to find out what's up." Alicia's brown eyes were snapping, a sign that she was determined. Katie sighed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Alright then, let's go." She said, following Alicia up their dormitory stairs.

Angelina was just standing there, staring out the window with her arms crossed.

Katie stepped forward. "Ange? What's wrong? We really want to help."

Angelina looked at her longingly "Guys, I really want to tell you but I can't...I just... _can't_."

The girls looked at each other. They weren't going to give up. "Ange, no matter what you say we are not leaving until you tell us what's wrong. Everybody's worried, especially Fred. We see the way he looks at you. He really likes you. And so does Oliver. They're really concerned, we all are."

Angelina looked down at her feet, then up at the two girls. "Okay, I'll tell you. But I don't think it will help." She sighed, sitting on the bed. She dived into everything that had happened. She didn't leave out any details, and didn't look up from her feet until she was finished and nearly hoarse. She hadn't noticed the tears that were falling down her cheeks until Katie was gently wiping them away. She wasn't aware that Alicia had put her arms around her. She sniffled slightly.

"Look at me," She broke free of their grasp, standing up quickly. "Crying over some stupid boys."

"They're not stupid, Angelina." Katie whispered.

"I know," Angelina whispered back, letting a few more tears roll down her nose.

* * *

Review if you want to find out more!!!

You're lovely author and her friend.


	4. Broken Silence

Disclaimer: Ok, this is FAN-fiction! You shouldn't even need to write one of these…right? Anyway…I don't own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter Characters. I'm just borrowing them.

Summary: When the gang returns to school after the summer holidays, they've changed. Oliver _and_ Fred are finding themselves strangely drawn to Angelina…but she can't be more than a friend…to either of them….right?

Rating: PGish

Note: The character's thoughts will appear in Italics. Sorry if it's confusing, and that it's taken so long for me to update! I can never seem to get the computer, but, hopefully the next update will come a little quicker. I hope that you enjoy this, it's been a little tricky getting is started, but I hope that it meet everyone's expectations!

Oh, and one more thing, one of the reviewers noted that this story was under the "Fred and Angelina" section, and I had just picked Fred as the second character of this story because I thought that I might as well pick him or Oliver. _Anyways,_ this reader figured that since it was under the F/A section, that it meant Fred and Angelina would get together in the end, but I don't necessarily want you guys to think that...because...well...I guess you'll see...later... hehehe 

* * *

She'd been avoiding him for nearly two weeks now. Quidditch practice was awkward and pointless. He didn't spend as much time with George and Lee, pulling pranks and testing new experiments…that didn't seem as important anymore. Now she wasn't there to laugh with him.

He would watch her – he didn't have enough nerve to talk to her. The first time he had tried she'd just walked away, ignoring him. So, he would just watch her. He was _completely_ clueless as to why she was upset, _completely_ hurt by the fact that she was _completely_ ignoring him, and **_completely_** sick of everything. He'd smiled at her a few times – she'd never smiled back. She wasn't herself anymore. She wasn't the vibrant, outgoing, and energetic Angelina that he knew. He hated it. He hated that she was hurting and he couldn't do a thing to stop it.

She could feel his eyes on her again. She wouldn't look at him, because she knew that one look at his crooked mouth and the way that his blue sweater set off his shockingly blue eyes, she would melt right there. Alicia was asking her whether or not Saturn's orbit affected the growth of wolfsbane or not. She mumbled a "Dunno" softly, doodling on her parchment. Alicia threw her friend a worried glance.

"You're going to have to face him sooner or later." She stated gently, setting her quill down.

"You can't put it off forever."

"I know…but…I just…can't."

"He's staring at you again." Alicia's light green eyes darted from Angelina to Fred and back again. "Are you just going to keep him wondering?"

"Well, what am I _supposed_ to do? March right up to him and ask him why the bloody hell he said I was **_easy_**?!" She stressed the last word bitterly.

"If that's what it takes, then yes! I'm sick of your moping! And his too! Quit feeling sorry for yourself and do something about it!"

"I can't Alicia. Really – I can't." She smoothed out her robe carefully. "He's just – " Alicia moaned ,p utting her head in her hands.

"You need to stop making up excuses." Came her muffled voice.

"You don't understand do you? You don't understand how much it _hurts_ when you think someone likes you for who you are and then-"

"Ange! Ange, calm down!" Alicia's hands shot out, grabbing Angelina by the shoulders. "I'm sorry." Angleina could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but she angrily blinked them back. She was sick of Fred Weasley making her feel like this! He was confusing her…or maybe she was confusing herself. One minute she was still furious with him, angry and hurt that he would say such a thing, and the next she would have to stop herself from running to him and crying on his shoulder. But she hadn't done anything. He was the one who had been using her…how could she have been so stupid? He had seemed so sincere though, so serious for the Fred Weasley that she knew that she had had no choice but to believe every single word that he said.

"Well…you know how Wood's been lately…about you, you know. Maybe…maybe he's lying or something." Alicia finished lamely. Oh yes, of course, they'd had this conversation a million times before. Maybe Wood was crazy with jealousy and would go as low as to lie to her. Maybe she _should_ talk to Fred – what harm could that do?

"Maybe…" She trailed off. Wood wasn't around as much lately…he had befriended some fellow seventh years, one of them being very pretty, very skinny, very _blonde_ girl who Angelina had noticed seemed to be hanging off of him lately. She missed him…. she hated this. All of it.

"Ange?" A voice broke through her thoughts.

"Yeah?" She snapped her head up just in time to see George staring down at her.

"Look…um…" His eyes darted to Fred and then back again. "I think we should talk." She nodded her brow furrowing. Alicia offered to pick up her homework for her as George led her out of the common room, down a flight of stairs, through a hidden doorway and into a small room with a shabby table and three dusty chairs. She glanced around the room gingerly, and except for the table and chairs, and a small dresser near the door with an empty vase on it. She didn't ask George how he'd found this place, she was sure that he'd probably found this a long time ago. He plopped won in a chair, gesturing for her to sit as well. She gingerly perched on the edge of her filthy seat and he chuckled lightly.

"Priss."

"Jerk." She shot back, out of age-old-habit. He smiled at her, a smile so eerily like his brothers that for a second she almost thought it was Fred. She couldn't help but smile back, but didn't stop the sadness that was so obviously evident on her face.

"Listen, Angelina, I don't know what happened between you and Fred, and I suppose it's none of my business either." She bit her lip and he paused for a moment. "But, look at him! He's my bloody twin and he'll barely even talk to me anymore! He stares at you – you have to have noticed that. And you – you're not yourself either. You're not happy, and neither is he. I'm not saying that you have to admit that you're wrong and crawl back to him, but, if you could just…_talk_…I _know_ that things could be sorted out a bit. What do you say?" Angelina's chocolate eyes traveled up to George's face warily, wondering if he was right – maybe she should go talk to Fred.

"Well, I -

"Great!" George jumped up, grinning from ear to ear. "Anyway, Transfiguration begins in ten minutes, so, I probably should get started on that homework. Catch you in a few!" With that, he bolted out of the door, leaving confused but better feeling dark-skinned chaser sitting alone in a dusty room.

* * *

George had given him a thumbs-up before he had began feverishly on his Transfiguration homework.

_So she's finally going to talk to me…_

He could help the smile that flitted across his face. Finally! Maybe this whole nightmare will be over soon and they could forget about everything that had happened these past few days. He made his way to McGonagall's classroom, feeling happy and more elated than he had in a long while. He was on time for class – another rarity for a Weasley twin, and he even joked around with Lee before class. When Angelina entered with Katie and Alicia he caught her eye and she smiled softly. She actually _smiled_! If he had died right then his life would have been complete. He needed to talk to her…maybe this could all be cleared up and they could rewind and go back to that day near the lake…

* * *

He missed her…God knows he did. He saw her nearly everyday, but she didn't seem to see _him_. He missed her like crazy.

"Hey Oliver, want to go for a walk?" A slender arm slipped around his shoulders and he didn't need to look up to see who it was.

"Sure," He really didn't want to. He wanted to go find Angelina…but of course he couldn't. She hadn't said one word to him since that day – even at quidditch practice she would just shake her head or nod.

When he looked up into Nina's blue eyes he felt guilty. They held a twinkle that he knew was there because of him. He had met her soon after his fight with Angelina…and…well…things just _happened_ and he'd kissed her, and now she was starry-eyed for him. He didn't like her…like that. Not like he liked Angelina. She didn't make him smile when he saw her, or make his words get all jumbled and make his palms get sweaty. She was pretty – that's for sure. Nina had thick blonde hair that fell past her shoulders, a slender frame, and amazing blue eyes, but…she just…it just…wasn't the same.

They were walking out of the library when he felt someone brush past him.

"Sorry," He mumbled, before suddenly realizing who it was. It was Angelina, and right when her eyes met his Nina slid her arm around his waist, whispering something into his ear. He didn't hear what she said, however, his stomach plunged at the rueful look that was splayed across her face.

But why look so hurt Angie? **You're** the one who walked away from **me**.

Even that thought did nothing to drive her face out of his head.

* * *

If I don't like him why do I fell like ripping that girl's perfect, blonde hair out?If I'm so angry at him, why did I fell like I'd give anything to put **my** arm around him? If –

"If you don't turn you'll run smack-dab into your _favorite_ evil potions master." Warm breath tickled her ear and she stepped to the left just in time to narrowly avoid touching Snape, who, though he glared at them, seemed in much too large of a hurry to stop and antagonize them. She looked up at Fred, smiling back at him.

"Hey Fred," She murmured, suddenly feeling butterflies erupt in her stomach.

"Hey," He shoved his hands into his pockets, a familiar endearing gesture that she realized she'd missed. They walked on in an awkward silence.

"George said that you needed to talk to me?"

"Yeah…um…about that…" She didn't notice that they were standing still until she noted that she was gazing up at him. He was shaking his head lightly, making his hair fall softly into his eyes. She bit her lip.

"This is stupid." He finally said. "We're friends Ange, you should be able to tell me this stuff."

"I know…" The edges of her mouth drooped a little, and he stood there, waiting. She finally took a deep breath.

"It's just…so…heard some stuff." She scuffed her toe on the ground. His mouth went dry.

"What kind of stuff?" He prodded cautiously

"Well…_someone_ has been saying that…that you were just…well…that you thought I was easy." Now that those words were out, she couldn't stem the flow that began to spill out. "And I didn't _want_ to believe them, but with everything that's been going on lately, and you _do_ have a history, Fred, and they looked so furious when the told me that I couldn't _help_ but believe him, he look **so **worried…"

"He?" The word came out harsher than he'd intended it to. How could anyone say that to Angelina? Why would he ever _use_ her? How could he? She was unearthly…so perfect…

"I mean…"

"Who told you that?" The words were forced hoarsely up his throat.

"No one." She replied quickly, mentally smacking herself. "It's not important." Her eyes shifted down, then up again, avoiding his.

"But it _is_ important."

"Fred, really, I don't want to talk about him." He sighed, closing his eyes. She could visualize him counting to ten before they flitted open again.

"Okay." He agreed.

You're apologizing Fred…this isn't worth another fight.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I should've talked to you."

Bloody yes you should've!

"It's okay." He meant it…sort of. "Whoever told you that was a slimy, twisted, **_sick_ **gitwho was just wanted to hurt you."

No…he wanted to stop me from getting hurt.

"Mmmm…"She felt sick for some odd reason, like she had done something horribly wrong, when she felt arms around her, a chin resting lightly on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry you were hurt." He breathed, his sweet smell making her nose tingle.

"I'm sorry _you_ were hurt." She whispered back, and, ignoring the guilty feeling that had nestled itself in her stomach, she hugged him back.

* * *

You know your job! REVIEW! I seriously do appreciate it!

angelface04


	5. Thoughts Elsewhere

Disclaimer: Ok, this is FANfiction! You shouldn't even need to write one of these…right? Anyway…I don't own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter Characters…I'm just borrowing them.

Summary: When the gang returns to school after the summer holidays, they've changed. Oliver and Fred are finding themselves strangely drawn to Angelina…but she can't be more than a friend…to either of them…right?

Rating: PGish

Note: The character's thoughts will appear in Italics. Sorry if it's confusing. I've updated (YAY!) Hopefully I can get the plot flowing a little more smoothly soon. (If one would call this a plot.) Ah well. Well, here's Chapter Five, make of it what you will. Happy Reading!

Closest Thing to Heaven

© Angelface04

September 19, 2004

* * *

If I've apologized to him – and we've made up – why isn't everything going back to how it was? How it used to be – before…? It's just not the same…everything seems…forced…somehow…like everyone's being fake. My god, why don't people just stop **pretending** and be **themselves**…admit what they really feel? Why don't I stop pretending? What do I **really** feel?

She groaned as she stretched in bed. She should be getting up now…but it just seemed so much easier to stay in bed. No one could get her…as long as she had her deep burgundy curtains around her she was safe…

"ANGE! HURRY UP! GET A MOVE ON! OLLIE'S GOING TO SLAUGHTER US IF WE AREN'T THERE IN FIVE MINUTES!!"

Or not…

She seized a pillow and chucked it at Katie's head.

"Go'way!" She murmured, burrowing underneath the blankets. She felt a pillow smack her in the head and she moaned.

"ANGE! UP!"

"Okay, okay! Goodness Kate!"

Just minutes later Angelina was being jerked out of the portrait hole, dragging her broom behind her and sliding her left arm through her Quidditch robes.

"I just know we're going to be kicked off the team! Thanks to Miss Let's-Sleep-In-Until-5:25 over there!" Alicia was practically ready to have a heart attack and was nearly running down the hallway. Angelina moaned.

"Is it really only 5:30?" She nearly stumbled and Katie giggled helplessly, grasping onto her arm and steadying her.

They arrived at the Gryffindor changing room just a few minutes later. Oliver's eyebrow's raised, acknowledging their lateness. Katie and Alicia gave him cheesy grins and slid past him, while Angelina was too busy trying to avoid looking at him to notice the way that he was looking at her. She attempted to slide past him as well, although she was much less graceful.

"Johnson," Her heart very well stopped as she froze.

"Um-hmm?" It would better have been described as a squeak than anything else. He beckoned for her to follow him, with that strict look he got when he was talking about quidditch, and she did, into the Captian's Office.

When he turned around to look at her again, the strict look had melted.

"Angie…" His voice had dropped to a throaty whisper. "Let's stop this." She suddenly realized that this had nothing to do with Quidditch. Her stomach plummeted.

No Angelina. **No**. He **lied** to you.

She shook her head.

"Please. I can't stand this…"

Okay, this office is small, but it's not that small! He doesn't have to be standing so close…does he? God…

"Oliver…I…you…you _lied_…" He shook his head vigorously.

"I never lied to you." He replied, with a valiant fervor that shook her. It made no sense! She had been lied to…she just didn't know who had lied to her yet. She rubbed her temples gently.

"It's too early to think about all of this."

"No, Angelina, please, I – I can't stand this."

Can't you see? **This hurts me too Ange**!

"Do you think this is easy for me?" She shot back, folding her arms across her chest.

"Look, Angelina, I know that I've screwed things up…but I never lied to you." Her eyes were shooting daggers at him. "I know you're not happy." His voice was a whisper, and he took a step closer. She could feel the heat of his body now.

No Oliver…not again…

She took a steep back. "So what? Since when did you start caring how I felt?" She regretted the words as soon as the came out of her mouth, wondering how he would reply. There was a silence, then; finally, he turned, hoping that she wouldn't see the hurt that was so evident on his face.

Stop being so emotional Wood – she's just a girl!

"Okay Angelina, if that's how you want it to be – okay." She didn't move for what seemed like ages. She stood there, her arms across her chest as he bustled around the room, totally ignoring her. As he gathered up a few loose papers and made to the door, he glanced at her – a glance that told her he'd become strict quidditch captain again.

"Don't just **stand** there Johnson, we don't have all day." And with that he strode out of the room, disregarding the ache he felt in the back of his throat.

* * *

He was out on the pitch now – a good thirty minutes after the others had gone in for breakfast. He shoved the quaffle into the chest; closing it and latching it shut. 

"Hey," She was truly the last person that he wanted to see.

"Hi," He didn't look up as he grabbed the handle of the chest.

"You want some help?" She asked quirkily.

Not from you…

"Nah – I got it." He began dragging it towards the castle, with her following closely behind.

"So…how was practice?" She was trying awfully hard to make conversation with him.

"Fine." He pushed open the door, turning and entering backwards so that he could keep the door open.

"What's wrong?" Nina prodded.

"Nothing." He opened the supply closet door, shoving the chest in its place between the old brooms and extra quidditch robes.

"Oliver, you can _tell_ me." Her hand was on his shoulder. He shrugged if off, ignoring the injured look that flitted across her face.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Why not?"

God Nina! Quit being so prying, will you? Just leave me alone!  
"Just leave me alone, okay?" He snapped as he brushed past her, still unable to banish the thoughts of Angelina from his head.

* * *

Her blonde hair fell in a curtain surrounding her face, and she was hugging her book to herself tightly. Angelina watched as she slid down the corridor, looking upset and sad, as if her whole world had just come crashing down. Her eyes flicked up suddenly when she felt Angelina watching her, and she halted, a look of understanding passing over her face quickly followed by a look of anger. Angelina raised her eyebrows, confused. The girl's mouth fell open, then shut again in a thin line before she took a deep breath and turned on her heel, making her way back down the corridor. 

"What was **that** all about?" Lee was at her side, his eyebrow cocked and a smile tugging at his lips. "I've never known Nina to be like that."

"Nina?" Angelina let the name roll off of her tongue.

"Yeah." Lee nodded in the direction that Nina had been going. "She's nice. What's up with her and you?"

"I dunno." Angelina answered, quite honestly.

"What do you mean you don't know? She just glared at you like you'd killed her Great Aunt Melba or something!" He smiled at this. Angelina cocked her head and looked at him, hoping that it conveyed the look of absolute stupidity she was going for. "She doesn't **really **have a Great Aunt Melba-"

She had to laugh, but she shook her head. "Shut up Lee."

"That hurt Ange." He placed a hand to his chest, closing his eyes and tilting his head up towards the ceiling. "Deep down."

"Come off it Lee!" She shoved him and he stumbled, laughing all the while.

"I _like it _rough!"

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes. They had arrived at the portrait hole by now.

"You shut up."

"Password?" Came the shrill voice of the Fat Lady.

"Canary Cremes." Lee blurted. He pushed in front of Angelina purposely, making her trip over him.

"Prat!" She yelled after him, smiling all the while.

"Who me?" Fred was at her side, smiling at her and making her stomach suddenly jerk.

"No…"

"Good." He slipped his arm around her waist, as if it belonged there.

_Oh Merlin…_

Her skin tingled ever so slightly as his fingers played with the hem of her shirt, slightly brushing her skin. Alicia winked at her from where she was sitting with Katie and George on the couch. Angelina knew she was blushing horribly – but how could she help it?

She felt a few eyes on them, but she didn't care. For once she didn't care about what people thought about her, what people might whisper and say behind her back. Why should she? When the only one who's thoughts about her really mattered was whispering that George's fly was unzipped in her ear?

_The **only one** that really matters…? Don't you **start** Angelina! Don't you start thinking about Oliver again. He's not worth it._

He's not worth it?

Fred surveyed her quietly. Her skin felt warm where his finger's were stroking it softly. Her face held a small grin; she leaned into him gently. She seemed happy, she seemed content, but one look at her eyes and they gave it all away. She was somewhere else entirely.

"What' s on your mind?" He whispered gently into her ear. Her head swiveled around a little too quickly.

"Nothing." She stated. "Why?" He shook his head.

"I dunno…you just seem…weird." He let his hand drop from her waist and her eyes flicked away for a second. He followed them, and when he saw Oliver sitting in a corner, surrounded by other seventh years he was beginning to fit pieces together.

_So she fancies Oliver…_

"Look, um…I gotta go…" He took a step back as George looked up at him quizzically.

"Go where?"

"I forgot – I – er – have detention with Filtwick…" Angelina could see right through him and he hated her for it.

"Right." George nodded briefly, though Fred was 100 sure that he could tell he was lying.

"You want me to walk with you?" Angelina took a step forward. He shook his head.

"No thanks." He turned, making his way out of the common room

"What's up with him?" Katie blurted as soon as the portrait swung shut.

"Haven't the faintest." George shrugged, glancing up at Angelina. Angelina's brow was furrowed in thought, and she kept glancing over to a corner in the common room that seemed to be occupied by a bunch of seventh years…

"Hey George – your barn door's open," Lee suddenly quipped from the chair that he was nestled in. The group erupted in laughter as George blushed profusely, zipping up his pants. None of them seemed to notice when Angelina slipped away, except a dark eyed keeper sitting in the corner, wondering why in the world the girl who had told him 'no' so many times kept staring at him, and why he cared so bloody much about her.

* * *

Well, watcha think? It was a bit shorter than I'd expected, but that can't be helped. And for all of you who are feverishly supporting Fred/Angelina, don't give up hope yet! I'm not making any promises though…J . 

Review! You don't know how much I love it, and the more I get the faster I write!

angelface04


	6. The Truth?

Disclaimer: Ok, this is FANfiction! You shouldn't even need to write one of these…right? Anyway…I don't own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter Characters…I'm just borrowing them.

Summary: When the gang returns to school after the summer holidays, they've changed. Oliver and Fred are finding themselves strangely drawn to Angelina…but she can't be more than a friend…to either of them…right?

Rating: PG-13 I upped it cause of a few choice words and such - nothing big, but I felt that I should - just to be safe.

Note: The character's thoughts will appear in Italics. Sorry if it's confusing. It's been an awful hard process getting this chapter up - a HUGE thanks to everyone that's reviewed - you really have no clue how much it means to me.

Closest Thing to Heaven

© Angelface04

October 17, 2004

* * *

She found him out by the lake - almost the exact place that they'd stood together only weeks before. He either didn't hear her or ignored her as she sat down beside him.

It was a gusty day, the heavy clouds threatening rain and the wind catching hold of robes and hair and sending them whipping around bodies and faces. They sat there for a long moment before she finally began.

"What's the matter?" He didn't acknowledge her for a second.

"What do you think?" He replied.

"I have no idea." She exclaimed, crossing her arms against the wind. "I'm sick of all of this drama!"

"Join the club." She nearly got up and left right then, but when he looked at her she froze. His face betrayed what his voice was trying so hard to hide.

"What exactly are you playing at Ange? If you lead a guy on, one might think you actually _like_ him!"

"What _are_ you talking about Fred? Of course I like you!" He mumbled something before looking away.

"What?" She queried, her soft brown orbs following his jaw-line. For some reason the way that it clenched an unclenched when he was upset fascinated her.

"I said that if you're so **bloody fond** of Wood shouldn't you be talking to him instead?" Her mouth dropped open as his gaze fell back on her, full of anger and hurt and…and…was that _jealousy_?

_What made him think that I like Oliver? I wasn't staring at him again…was I?_

"Oliver?" She squeaked.

"Don't play innocent with me Angelina - I've known you for **five** years. I've seen the way you stare at him…"

"I do **not** stare at him!" She defended shrilly. The wind picked up a little speed.

"Come _off _it Angelina, I _know_, okay! I've seen you!"

"Look, I don't know what your deal is Fred, but I don't like Oliver! You can believe me or not but that's the honest truth!" This time she stood, her robe billowing around her. "I'm sick of trying to be perfect for you Fred! This is me!" She motioned to herself, her voice catching in her throat. "And when I'm around you I feel like I can be me - but - if you're just going to criticize me than why do I even _try_?" He was standing up too now.

"Okay, okay, I believe you…I'm sorry…I guess I was just **scared**, okay?" Something tugged at her heart, making her heart nearly stop beating.

"Scared? Scared of what?" He licked his lips, then looking up at her he said,

"I was just scared, because, I thought that…that I might…" His voice dropped to a whisper. "Loose you…I guess…" The sincerity of his words melted her cold exterior and she hoped that she didn't seem too forward when she squeezed him close to her, feeling suddenly warm when he held her back, even as the rain began to fall.

"I'm sorry." She whispered against him. She heard him take a deep breath, then reply.

"Me too…for everything." They stood still for a moment, until there was a crash of thunder that made her jump.

"Want to go inside?" It began to rain harder, pouring down in torrents. He shook his head, flinging water droplets everywhere; his grin lighting up the jokester face that she knew.

"Stay out here with me?"

"But class-" He hugged her closer.

"Hang class." He murmured.

"If we're caught-"

"Then we'll get detentions-"

"What if we're **_expelled_**?"

"For skipping class?!"

"I don't know!"

"Who cares?" He nuzzled his face in her soaking hair.

"If I get phenomena I'm blaming you." She teased, pulling back for a second. Lightning snaked across the sky and reflected on the lake and she shivered. He pulled her back to him.

"Okay." He smiled back. "I'll come and visit you in the hospital wing…**and** bring you flowers…" He rested his forehead against hers, the tips of their noses touching.

She laughed suddenly.

"What?" He asked.

"I guess I never thought that I'd be standing out in the pouring rain with you." He smiled smugly.

"Well, what can I say?" He replied mischievously. "I'm irresistible…. rain or shine…" She laughed and he stroked her cheek gently as she sighed.

"Could this moment be any more perfect?"

"Maybe…" And with that he leant down to kiss her. She forgot where she was, and let herself go until another loud crash came from above, reminding her that she was sopping wet, out in the rain, kissing Fred Weasley. His hands moved from her back to her hips as they pulled away, panting. He laughed as she blushed, but didn't tease her. He kissed her cheek instead.

"I'm cold." She whispered.

"And…?" He kissed her other cheek.

"It's windy."

"So-?" He kissed the tip of her nose.

"So…" She repeated. He pecked her lips again, then smiled.

"Okay. Let's go." He grabbed her hand and, as they walked up to the castle, every inch of their body soaking, she realized that she hadn't thought of Oliver one time.

* * *

_Forget about it. Forget about her! She's not worth all of this…she's not worth **any** of this! She's just a stupid girl, and you just let your stupid hormones get in the way. You don't really **care** about her! She's too young for you anyway. Besides, your **leaving** this year…and you'd just have to leave her, sooner or later. You'll let your new life get in the way and you'll forget all about her. Once you go away, you'll forget about the way that her head tilts when she laughs…and the way that her lip quivers when she's upset, and the way that her eyes light up when she scores…and…and…_

**You'll never forget her.**

He sighed as he twisted again in bed. This wasn't working. He couldn't go on like this.

"Oh bloody _hell_ Wood, you can't forget her! You never will because you _love_ her, and you can't change it!" He was exhausted, and he knew that it was late but, once again, he couldn't get to sleep. Why? Because he couldn't keep Angelina Johnson out of his mind for one bloody second.

_If I see **them** ogling at each other one more time, I know I'll do something **completely rash. **I know they're officially "together" now, but she hasn't so much as glanced at me for a week._

And Nina…when I'm with her…Merlin…at first I thought that she could replace Angie…I really did. She cared so much, and when we kissed it seemed like it was right - but - then her kisses just lost feeling and meaning and **now**, everytime that she touches me I feel filthy, but I don't do anything to stop it. I know it's wrong, but what else can I do? I can't go on pretending like this - I can't keep on **choosing not to feel** because it's killing me.

It's **killing** me.

* * *

_Flip, flip, dip, write._

Flip, flip, dip, write.

He carried on it that pattern for nearly five minutes before she looked up at him, studying him. He looked like he was in a trance. He used the same mechanical moves, didn't sigh or smile or laugh like he used to. After a few more minutes of robotics she finally interrupted him.

"Oliver, you have got to stop." She smiled at him as he started, and then looked at her, seeming lost, unsure of where he was or what he was doing.

"Stop what?" He queried innocently, setting his quill down.

"You've been doing the exact same thing for ten minutes now. You know - turn two pages, dip your quill in ink, then write on your parchment?" He smiled weakly, running his hand through his hair. "I'm worried about you Oliver." She reached for his hand and he let her hold it, though he didn't really _feel_ it. "You haven't been _yourself._"

He scoffed to himself. She didn't even **know him**…how would _she_ know if he was **himself** or not?

"I'm alright Nina…just kind of overwhelmed…with N.E.W.T.'s and Quidditch…and…"

Her voice was a tiny whisper, but he heard the word clear-as-a-bell. "Angelina?" His hand dropped hers and his mouth involuntarily fell open.

"A-Angelina?" He knew that his face was white, but he couldn't help it. _How had she known?_

"I'm not blind Ol." She whispered again, dropping his hand and studying the table. He stared at her for a long moment, contemplating. Should he try to deny it, or should he just let it all out, tell the truth and be done with it?

"Nina…I…"

"No." She stood, brushing he hair back from her face. "No, Ol, I…**can't** hear this…Don't tell me." And with that she briskly walked away. Oliver found his head in his hands, wondering how much longer until he finally **broke.**

Only one word flew through George's mind when the dormitory door slammed shut, and his redheaded red-_faced_ twin burst through the dormitory door.

_Angelina._

His eyes left his broom (he was just giving it a nice wax) and traveled up to Fred who was searching…or…rather…_tearing_ through his trunk, looking for something.

"What happened?" George continued to clean his broom as Fred kicked his trunk, moved over to his beside table, and yanked open the drawer.

"I don't want to talk about it." He growled, shoving the drawer shut and knocking over a few disregarded books and late essays.

"Alright then." He would fess sooner or later, he always did. George set down his rag, glancing up at Fred with a teasing grin that he was trying to hide. "Snape didn't come _on_ to you again did he?" Fred threw him a nasty look.

"**Not** in the **mood** George!" George chuckled as Fred marched over to the closet, flung open the door, and began throwing things around.

"Alright then." George said again, picking the rag back up and proceeding the polish the opposite side of his Cleansweep.

"**I cannot bloody _believe_ her**!" Fred's muffled voice carried through the room as George nonchalantly eyes his broom carefully for missed spots.

"And why's that?"

"I cannot **believe** her!" He came back out of the closet and tossed himself down on his bed.

"Why's that?" George mundanely screwed the lid back onto his polish.

"She called me…. she called me - **Oliver**." And now Fred was glaring at him, his famous Weasley temper seething through him in an almost comical way. George looked back down at his broom, hoping to hide the soft smile on his face.

"Who?"

"Bloody - Angelina- my **bloody** girlfriend!" He picked up his pillow and pelted it across the room where it came into contact with Lee's figurine of some muggle character and made it crash to the floor.

_Okay…he's a little more upset than I thought…_

Fred, calm down mate. It was just a mistake. I'm sure she didn't-"

"She tried to cover it up too George! She went all wide-eyed and started **blabbering** about how she was sorry and-"

"And what did you do?"

"I left her there- that's what! What was I supposed to do, **laugh**?"

"Well…." George looked up at the ceiling and then back down at his brother. "Yeah?"

"You're an awful lot of help!" Fred scowled, turning over. "Merlin, **why** does she **do** this to me?!"

_You're doing it to **yourself **you little prat._

"Haven't the faintest." George replied, folding up his rag neatly (mostly to annoy Fred who was absolutely _fuming_ at his serenity.)

"So what am I supposed to do?" Fred finally asked, turning back around. "Just, let it **slide**?"

"Er…you could call her Katie?" George grinned up at Fred sloppily and was soon blocking another fiercely thrown pillow.

"Don't be a **git** George, I know…I know she likes him…"

"Bull." This made for a groan from Fred who stuffed his face into a pillow.

"So…" George stood, leaning his broom onto his nightstand and surveying the mess that Fred had created furiously searching for nothing. "You're going to clean up this pit right?" And then he sprinted for the door, closing it and hearing the light thump of a pillow against it.

* * *

She was sitting with her head in her hands in a not-so-crowded common room when she felt a movement next to her. She didn't look up.

"Smooth move Johnson." Came a voice that she readily recognized.

"Oh George how could I have been so _stupid_?!" She moaned, not moving. He shrugged, though she couldn't see it.

"I guess it comes with having a stupid boyfriend. People rub off on each other." She smiled in spite of herself.

"I'm not going to have a boyfriend _period_ if I can't keep my wretched mouth closed!"

"Listen, all humor aside-" She looked up. "Do you **like** Oliver or what?" Angelina sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"God George, I - I don't **know** anymore." They were silent for a minute, and then George stood.

"Well, that explains a lot." There was a little anger in his voice that made Angelina startle.

_He's not still mad about that fight that Oliver and him had **forever ago**…is he?_

"George-"

"To each his own I suppose."

"George!"

"What?"

"Don't be a prick!"

"You're one to talk!"

"I don't want to get into a _fight_ over this George! Not with Fred like _he_ he is and me…like _I_ am…"

"God Ange - don't do this to him. Fred's been bloody crazy about you since - _forever_ and then you go and **screw him over** like this!"

"I didn't mean to George. Really." He sighed. They were silent for a moment. "Is he _really_ heated?" George nodded. She sighed. "Great."

"It'll work out Angie." He suddenly caught sight of a certain blonde-haired chaser lurking near the corner of the common room…_all alone_."Listen - I'm - uh - gonna go talk to Katie…'kay?" She smiled up at him gently.

"Good luck with _your_ love life."

"Who said anything about love life?" He retorted. She raised her eyebrows. He returned her small smile. "See ya'." Angelina watched as Katie's eyes lit up when George joined her, wishing that Fred would forgive her.

_But how can you blame him Angelina? **You called him Oliver!** As if he didn't already hate him enough!_

_Speak of the devil…_

And sure enough, walking straight through the door was Oliver Wood. And sure enough, despite the glare's and evil looks he received from George and Katie, he plopped down right next to Angelina. And sure enough, the moment he opened his mouth Angelina knew what he was going to say…

* * *

HAHA! Cliffe! (IF you call that a Cliffe of course). So…let me know what you think! Ooh yeah, see that button? The blue one? It says Go on it….yes…THERE it is! Click it! Write something!

Please? ** pout-y face **

And by the way, thanks for everyone who reviewed "What Could've Happened" and "Just Draco" it means an awful lot! Thanks!


	7. Two Can Play That Game

**Disclaimer**: Ok, this is FANfiction! You shouldn't even need to write one of these…right? Anyway…I don't own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter Characters…I'm just borrowing them.

**Summary**: "_It's not a fun anymore. It's not a **game**__. It hurts now." _Oliver and Fred are both in love…with the same girl...and this girl –well… Angelina's more confused than ever…

**Rating**: PG-ish-ness

**Note**: The character's thoughts will appear in Italics. Sorry if it's confusing.

Okay, now before you read any farther, I'd just like to say that I am **so** sorry for taking **so** long to get this chapter up! It's been really hard for me to figure out where this fic is going.

Also, your reviews are like GOLD, so, I decided to give you guys a little something back. If you scroll down to the bottom you can read – **drumroll** Review Replies! I hope that you enjoy this chapter….there's another note at the bottom, but I truthfully have no clue what it says, and have no desire to scroll down and see. :oD.

Anyways, since I'm sure very little of you are actually reading this, get on with the story. I'm sure you're DYING to know what happens since that last chapter was such a cliffie!!

Enjoy.

Closest Thing to Heaven

© Angelface04

November 28, 2004

"This has got to stop. This whole mess, this whole running around in circles and doing the same ruddy things over and over again." He took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eye. "You can't keep ignoring this Angelina. It's not going away. It **won't**, and you're the **only one** who can fix it."

Her head was ducked and she tried to blink back her tears. He was right…she was messing with both of them in the **worst possible way**...and she needed to decide.

Decide? The word haunted her like an echo, and even though Oliver was right in front of her he swam almost out of vision.

"Ollie – I –"

"Yes or no Angie? That's it, right there, just answer."

"I can't!" She moaned, burying her head into her hands. "Don't you **get it**, it isn't that _easy_! Because either choice I make someone I really care about will get hurt."

He sighed, not really knowing what else to do or say that hadn't already been said a billion times before.

"I just need some time." She finally concluded.

"I don't have anymore time to give you Angelina." He whispered, pushing back his chair a little too roughly. "It's not fun anymore. It's not a _game_." He hissed, his eyes narrowing in a vain effort to hide the massive pain and hurt that he felt. "It _hurts_ now."

She watched his retreating back with an immense feeling of regret and guilt.

_I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to hurt anyone…_

She barely noticed Katie's hand slip into hers and George's hand rubbing her back softly. She did, however, notice that a certain redhead was peering at her from the steps of the boy's dormitory, a troubled look playing across his features as he watched her bawling her eyes out in the common room.

_First Trip to Hogsmeade, Halloween! _The poster on the bulletin board proclaimed to passers-by. _Must have permission slip to Professor McGonagall!_ Oliver glanced at it with little interest.

_Where's the joy in going when you have no one to go with?_

Nina was completely ignoring him. He couldn't really blame her either – he had been just using her, and she finally realized it. He was unsuccessfully tried to bury himself into Quidditch – the first match wasn't far off and Slytherin's team was looking better than it had in a long time….

And of course there was that one _little_ matter of Angelina Johnson, but he didn't really like to think about her or look at her or talk to her…it was easier that way…**everything **was easier that way.

"You know what, I am **not** going to let her ruin my day!" Fred Weasley adamantly shoved the few knuts and sickles he had into his pants pocket, his eyes flashing. "I am going to have a **brilliant** time at Hogsmeade and I'm not going to think about her _one minute_." Lee Jordan was inserting "Yeahs" and "Uh-huhs" where they were needed, as Fred slipped his cloak on over his uniform and sighed, looking in the mirror. "I'm completely hopeless aren't I?"

"Completely." Lee and George answered in unison.

"Now whenever you're ready, we're waiting." George continued, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ready."

In less than half-an-hour, they were in Zonko's Joke Shop. Fred was reading off inventory to George, who was pulling the needed items from the shelves.

"And we need four Pepper Imps – for –" George was grabbing them before he could finish and then double-checked the list over Fred's shoulder.

"Got it…got it…got it…did you say Sherbet Balls? Fred? Fred!" But Fred was focusing on something outside the window – it seemed to be Angelina Johnson, and she seemed to be linking arms with – was that –

"Cedric Diggory?!" George caught Fred's drift and looked out the window.

It _was _Angelina…and…that _was_ Cedric Diggory…and they _were_ linking arms….

"Fred, don't jump to conclusions, it's probably just –"

"What do you **mean** don't jump to conclusions!" Fred's careless attitude had been immediately shattered. "She just bloody jumps around from guy to guy doesn't she?!" Fred tossed down the parchment, running his hands through his hair angrily and exhaling.

"Fred, don't do anything stupid, okay." Lee's voice came snapping Fred out of his state. "They're not even doing anything – just talking." Fred eyed the tall, good looking brown-haired boy with furious envy. He looked so at ease talking to her, confidently smiling and dropping her arm, slithering his hand around her waist.

"I'll see you then?" He could practically hear him as he squeezed her side gently.

"Yeah – see you!" He could read her reply on her lips, smiling and looking the happiest that Fred had seen her in days. He winked at her, then waved good-bye as he slid into a sea of Hogwarts students headed into the Three Broomsticks.

"Just talking?" Fred growled in-between clenched teeth. "Did you see him put his arm around her like he – like he ruddy **owned** her or something?!" George sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Lee, could you grab me some Sherbet Balls? Yeah – the yellow ones – two please – thanks."

"He **so** wants you!" Katie was squealing, like only Katie could. "Isn't he adorable?!" Angelina couldn't help smiling a little bit.

"He is cute…" She glanced in the direction that Cedric had gone. "But we're just friends. His mum's my mum's best friend, that's all. We practically grew up together."

"Um-hmm…" Katie's eyebrows were raised and she giggled helplessly. "I wish my mum had a best friend with a son like _that_!"

"He sure did like touching you – that's for sure!" Alicia cut in, shifting her bag from one hand to the other.

"Whatever." Angelina giggled a little when Katie commented on his eyes. "They **are** beautiful…"

"Comon, let's go to Zonko's real fast, I want to pick George up something." Katie flushed suddenly as Alicia and Angelina threw her appraising glances. "What?!"

"Why would you get George something for no reason?" Alicia pondered aloud, leading the way into the joke shop.

"Or maybe you **have** a reason and you're not _telling _it to us…" Angelina finished, following the group of girls into the shop.

"Well…" Katie bit her lip, pulling the two girls into a corner, her eyes sparkling. "Nothing's official _yet_, but he gave me this last night when…" She shoved out her wrist, indicating a thin silver bracelet. "He _kissed me_!" Angelina hugged her tightly and Alicia cooed over the bracelet.

"You are _so_ lucky!" Alicia sighed. "Now what do you want to get him?"

"Oh, I don't know…umm…what would George like?"

"Well, something tells me that right now, George would _really_ like a hug…" A male voice said, and Katie turned to find George smiling down at her.

"Hey!" Katie nearly flung herself into George's arms.

"So what are you guys up to?" Angelina glanced from Lee, who was tossing a Sherbet ball up and down nonchalantly, to Fred, who, with his jaw clenched, was staring off into space, completely avoiding her eyes.

"Not much…just…looking around…" Lee replied.

"You?" Fred asked, his eyes hardening.

_Is it just me or did Fred just **glare**__ at me? _

"Nothing." Angelina replied icily. "Why?"

"Just curious." Fred snapped, his jaw clenching again. Angelina peered at Lee, who shrugged.

"Look, Katie and I are going to go grab a couple of Butterbeers - um – Fred, you want to pay for these?"

"Sure, whatever." Fred nearly snatched the items from George, and stalked up to the counter.

"What's the matter with him?" Alicia queried, lifting an eyebrow. George shook his head, grabbing Katie's hand and pulling her out of the shop.

"D'you wanna go to Honeydukes or something?" Alicia could take a hint when Fred practically shot daggers at them from the line.

"Sure…I guess…"Angelina shot another glance behind her shoulder at Fred, who was just paying. He glanced over at her at the same time, meeting her eyes and shaking his head.

_What did I do? _

_I tell myself that I won't let her ruin my day, and here I am thinking about her every single **bloody**__ second. I thought that I was upset when she called me Oliver, but now **Cedric**_

"You have **got** to let it go Fred." George was in an awfully good mood, ever since he had officially asked Katie out and she had accepted with a gracious kiss. "Katie told me that Cedric and Angelina are family friends – his mum's her mum's friend or something, it's nothing to worry about…they, like, grew up together or something."

"Sure they did." Fred growled, tossing his Honeyduke's sweets onto his bed.

"Give her some slack, man." Lee's voice carried through from the closet. "Hey, have you seen my Aragorn figurine? I could have sworn it was on my night stand…" Fred coughed loudly.

"Nope…haven't seen it…"

"Does she just like toying around with me?" Fred finally flopped onto his bed, popping a chocolate frog into his mouth.

"She's just having a rough time right now okay. She's confused – and –" George started, then stopped when he noticed the guys looking at him. "What?"

"How do you know all of this?"

"Um…" George opened a magazine, burying his face into it. "Did you know that that new Firebolt has –"

"George…" Fred was sitting up now. "I am giving you approximately ten seconds to tell me how the bloody hell you know all of this."

"I just, have my **sources** okay. She made me swear not to tell anybody –"

"Ah….Katie…"

"Don't tell anyone, alright?"  
"Of course Georgie, we wouldn't want to ruin your **perfect** relationship, would we?" Fred snapped, tossing his sweets to the floor.

"Sod off Fred, alright! I'm sick of hearing you complain about every little _bloody_thing!" George's face was considerably red, his eyes fiery.

"Well _sorry_ George, I thought that you would actually **care**!"

"Guys -!" Lee broke in, making both twins turn to glower at him. "Soften up, yeah?"

"Whatever."

"Let's go to dinner, okay?" Lee suggested cautiously.

"Okay." George wearily agreed. "You coming Fred?"

"I'll be down in a minute." Came Fred's still angry sounding voice.

He listened to their footsteps, knowing that the minute that they got out of range they would start to rant about him. He sighed.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

He was supposed to be carefree and happy, a prankster, not laying on his bed moping about some girl that he couldn't get.

Why should he be focusing on Angelina anyway?

There were **plenty** of other girls at Hogwarts. Pretty ones too. He didn't have to sit here and take this.

He **wasn't** going to sit here and take this…

Angelina was having her fun. Hopping around from guy to guy, not caring who's feelings she was hurting, not noticing that she was crushing people's emotions with a flirty smile and bat of her eyes lashes.

_Two can play that game Angelina…_

_ Two can play that game…._

And with that Fred hopped off his bed, straightened his robes, fixed his hair, and ignored his conscience as he descended the stairs.

_ What goes around comes around Miss Johnson…_

** REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Britley Britterz** –

HERE! **throws you a paper bag** it helps to breathe into them when you're hyperventilating! I hope that this helps ease your addiction – and I'll keep in mind that you want Fred and Angelina to be together…but I'm not making any promises! I'm glad that you love my story – even though it's completely plot-less!

**Chocolatebrowneyes – **

Hehehe, yeah, I know, I'm evil **devilish face** . I actually got the idea from my friend Angela…long story…. J hope you enjoy!!

**Evilevergreen – **

Well now you know what he said….to tell you the truth I had absolutely NO CLUE what he was going to say when I wrote that…but I think that it turned out okay. As I told Chocolatebrowneyes, I got the idea from my friend Angela, who seriously did that to this guy that _really _likes her. That scene was pretty fun to write too…..

I hope that this lives up to your expectations! **Grins madly**

**Eyesdyedblack –**

Poo on toast? That sounds appetizing! **Sticks out tongue** I'm glad that you like it – I hope that you like this chapter just as much!

And thanks for your other review – it got me going – I needed to get this chapter out of my system before I exploded!

**Fred'slilAngel -**

Here's an update! I hope that it's okay…it was really hard to write – hopefully the next chapter will come quicker! Your welcomies! (I couldn't resist) **winks**

**Insertgoodnamehere -**

I'm **so** glad that you commented on the part at the beginning – I absolutely _loved_ writing that part – and you're the only one to say anything about it! THANK YOU!! **hugs you** Angelina calling Fred Oliver actually was inspired by a real event (check out my reply to Evilevergreen, that explains it a little better.) I hope you like this chapter!

**Josh-gurl – **

Yay! A new reviewer! I'm glad that you love my story – sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. Keep reading – it means so much to me!

**Kissed-Bright Red -**

A lot of people really want Angie to end up with Fred…poor Oliver – he gets no votes at all! He feels neglected! **Hugs Oliver** I'm glad that you love it and I hope that this chapter lives up to your expectations!!

**Starriecat – **

Well Starriecat, I'm not making any **promises**, but don't give up on Fred just yet – keep reading. I felt really bad for Fred too actually, Angelina was getting rather hard to write because she seemed so inconsiderate and selfish and that's not what I wanted her to seem like at all. Hopefully this chapter helps straighten her character out a little bit. Poor Oliver, everyone's rather mean to him. **Gives Ollie a chocolate bar**

Thanks for your review – it means so much to me!!

**Thank you all so much for reviewing, it really does mean so much more to me than you can imagine. I hope that this chapter holds your interest and that you'll come back – I hope to be quicker updating next time too…Sheepish grin SORRY!!**

**Hugs you all**

**Oh yeah, and if you have any ideas _at all_**** for the story or for one that you would like to see written, say so in your review or e-mail me. I love suggestions!**

** angelface04**


	8. More Complicated

**Disclaimer**: Ok, this is FANfiction! You shouldn't even need to write one of these…right? Anyway…I don't own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter Characters…I'm just borrowing them.

**Summary**: "What goes around comes around Miss Johnson…" Fred's getting as sick as everyone else about the love triangle that he's stuck in the middle of, but are things just about to get more complicated when Cedric Diggory's thrown into the mix?

**Rating**: PG-ish-ness

**Note**: The character's thoughts will appear in Italics. Sorry if it's confusing.

Scroll to the bottom to read review replies!!

Oh yes, one reviewer asked me to put the end of the previous chapter at the beginning of each chapter so that it wouldn't be so confusing, so voila, here it is. Hope you don't get too confused.

**End of Chapter 7:**

Angelina was having her fun. Hopping around from guy to guy, not caring who's feelings she was hurting, not noticing that she was crushing people's emotions with a flirty smile and bat of her eyes lashes.

_Two can play that game Angelina…_

_Two can play that game…._

And now, without further ado, here's the long awaited chapter eight. I really will try harder to update….I promise!!

Oh yeah, one more ado, today's my mommy's birthday, so this chappie's dedicated to her! :op.

Closest Thing to Heaven

© Angelface04

December 31, 2004

(Say good-bye to 2004 everybody!)

……………..

"What's the matter?" Katie instantly knew that something was the upsetting him the second George sat down beside her.

"Nothing." George gave her an unconvincing grin and reached for the nearest platter of ham. "Just a little tired, that's all."

"Mmm-hmmm." Katie's eyebrows were lifted, a sure sign of disbelief, but she didn't say anything more.

"Where's Fred?" Angelina had tried her best not to ask it, but couldn't stop herself. George kept his eyes on his plate but Lee answered,

"He said he'd be down in a minute." There was a silence that none of them were accustomed to, not a necessarily awkward one, just an unusual one. Alicia finally sat down her fork.

"Okay, what's the deal everyone? It's Halloween! Look at everyone else!" Five pairs of eyes flicked around the room. "Nobody else is droopy and quiet and…"

"Hey, is that Fred?" Katie was looking towards the doors. Angelina followed her gaze and there, indeed, was Fred Weasley strutting through the doors as if he owned the place. It almost seemed as if he'd arrived late on purpose…so that all eyes would be on him.

And most of the female eyes were.

Fred plopped down on the opposite side of Alicia than Angelina and smiled up at everyone.

"Why's it so bloody quiet?" Lee shook his head, and then resigned himself to finishing his meal. George gave Fred an extra long glance and then replied.

"What took you so long?" His twin shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and then picked up a roll.

"Nothing." Fred peeked at Angelina out of the corner of his eye and could see that her mouth was in a straight line and she wasn't touching her food. She sighed, leaning her elbows on the table and putting her head into her hands.

_Serves you right…_

He caught the eye of a pretty blonde Hufflepuff and smiled at her, making her smile and wink back. He ignored the guilty feeling that was residing in his stomach, pushed away all thoughts of how this could possibly backfire, and attacked his plate again.

"I don't feel so good…I think I'm going to go up." Angelina declared softly, standing and walking out a little too quickly.

"Nice going Fred." George murmured, as he watched Angelina's retreating back sympathetically. "As if she didn't already feel bad enough."

"Yeah well, she deserves it." Fred said, picking up a roll. Alicia gave him a dirty look.

"You have no clue what she's going through!"

"Well things haven't been peachy for me either!" Fred shot back. "I'm **done** Alicia, I'm sick of waiting and waiting for her to decide! If she even has to _think _about it then…it's…" They were all staring at him again. "It's not worth it." He finished, angrily stabbing at his meat.

_It's just not worth it anymore…_

……………..

The cool night wind dried the few tears that had fallen from her eyes as she took a long, deep breath. She wrapped her arms around herself…it was kind of chilly…

She suddenly heard voices.

"I can't _help_ how I _feel_…" It was a male's voice…it sounded familiar. "I mean…I don't think that she knows how great she is." She took a few ginger steps forward, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I'm sick of just sitting here watching…"

"Yeah…" Another voice, not familiar in the least replied.

"But I don't want to scare her away or anything…I mean…we've been friends for a long time and I wouldn't want to ruin that…."

"Well, what about the other guys?" There was a sigh – from the first boy.

"Yeah, well, I've just got some competition, that's all…I guess." Angelina's breath caught in her throat as she peered around a corner.

_Who **is** that? And who's he talking about?_

"Besides, it doesn't really seem like she cares about them that much,

does it?"

The profile of the figure looked alarmingly like…

_Cedric?_

"And at Hogesmeade earlier…" His voice grew fainter as they took a few steps away.

"_He **so** wants you!" _She could practically hear Katie squeal. But he couldn't be talking about her…could he? Her cheeks grew warm despite the cold night air. She took a few soft steps forward, longing to hear more of the conversation.

"I wish I could talk to her again…soon…I mean, since she's in a different house we don't get to talk much, you know?"

"Yeah, well, a lot of times those different-house-relationships don't really work out well….with all of the competition and stuff…and Quidditch…"

"She's so good at quidditch." Cedric held a wistful edge to his voice.

_He **is** talking about me! Oh my -_

"I just…I don't want to scare her away, you know? I mean, I've been trying to let her know…through little ways mostly…but…she seems pretty occupied with everything else that she's just not **getting** it."

"_You look great! We haven't talked in way too long, how are things?" _Her mind rewound and played back their conversation from earlier that day….

And suddenly it was quiet. She peeked around the corner again, and all she saw was a skinny tree quivering in the wind.

……………..

_As if this whole mess with Angelina wasn't enough, now Nina has to come along again and make me feel even guiltier…(as impossible as that would seem…). **Nothing** is going right anymore…_

Oliver turned onto his side, his eyes open but making anything out through the dark. He could hear the soft breathing of his roommates and turned onto his other side, sighing again.

He thought back to the note that had angrily been shoved into his hand earlier. It wasn't actually a note, it was more of a package….

It contained a letter, and several pages that he supposed were from a diary.

The letter had been lengthy, explaining how hurt that she'd been by his deceit, how much she had cared about him, and how much she wished that she could take back.

_Especially the fact that I'm still completely in love with you and can't to a single thing to help it._

Was the last line of the letter. She loved him?

As much as he loved Angelina?

He had picked up a diary page next. It was pink and had a boarder of darker pink flowers.

_Entry 24_

_He **kissed** me, and I feel so happy. For some reason I just can't stop thinking about him…Merlin, I can't believe that he actually feels the same way that I do…._

_Entry 30_

_He's avoiding me again. I don't even know what I did! I just tried to get him to talk to me…I thought he liked me, I mean, he holds my hand and tells me that I'm beautiful and kisses me like I'm a porcelain doll…_

_But every time I try to talk to him he puts up these walls…_

_I really don't know what to do…or why he's doing this to me…I feel so helpless…_

_I miss him._

_Entry 38_

_He keeps looking at her….like…like a puppy longing for its master to pet it or something. Now I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach because I **know** that he cares about her…_

_It's not like he's trying terribly hard to hide it or anything…_

_So I'm going to ask him. I have to…I have to know if I'm just overreacting or if he really truly cares about her._

_I'm scared._

_Entry 39_

_God, I can't stop crying!_

_He does, and I should've seen right through his pitiful attempts to hide it from me!_

_He acted so surprised when I mentioned her that he didn't need to answer._

_And I hate him for making me feel like this! Why should I feel like my world's falling apart when one stupid boy…_

_And she doesn't even care about him! Not like me! Isn't it obvious?! I mean, she ogles over Weasley 24/7 and she doesn't understand him the way that I do…_

_She doesn't._

……………

"Where are you going?" George's eyebrows were raised as he watched Fred slide his nicest forest-green sweater over his head and then study himself in the mirror.

"Out," Fred replied. "Why do you want to know anyway?"

"Out where? With who?" Fred didn't often go out , not without Lee and George right there with him unless, well, unless there was a girl involved.

"With a girl. A very pretty blonde girl by the way, and you can let Miss Johnson know too." Lee looked up from his Quidditch magazine.

"Fred, you know that you're just going to end up screwing things up more."

_I know…_

"Whatever, Lee." Fred scowled. "Just because you don't have the balls to ask Alicia out…"

"Sod off, Fred." George interceded. "You need to get you head out of your ass and think about what you're doing!"

"Whatever." Fred decided that George was getting pretty mad, so he just left.

_ Is it just me or is everyone out to get me?_

…………

Angelina slipped back inside, her teeth chattering slightly. She could feel the color in her cheeks – she couldn't believe that _Cedric_ liked her!

She smiled faintly, making her way slowly back to the Gryffindor common room.

She suddenly looked up, just in time to see Fred lazily slide his arm around the shoulders of a short, blonde girl, smiling flirtatiously at her. Her brow furrowed, what was he _doing_?

It was only when they got a little bit closer that she realized…

That the girl that Fred's fingers were twirling absently was none other than –

_Nina?!_

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**anaaid08:** Hey babe! Well, I updated, what more could you want? PLUS I put the end of the last chapter at the beginning of this one, AND I named the chapters, all just for you, so you'd better be glad that I love you little missy!

**Evilevergreen**: You're the only one that cares about Oliver…I mean, you're the only one that pointed out that I had a whole lot of NONE of him in the last chapter. There was a tad bit more of him in this one, but don't worry, I've actually got a strange thing (cough PLOT **cough**) forming in my mind….

**Eyesdyedblack**: Thanks for the compliment! I'm glad that someone likes my scribblings. ;o) You're one to talk about UPDATING!! I updated mine, so now it's your turn! ;o) I miss my story!!  Anwyway, I hope this chapter keeps the whole Cedric thing moving…but actually – well…nah, that would just ruin the whole story! ;o) Keep reading!

**FredslilAngel: **Cows from heaven? Hmmm…that's certainly something to ponder. :oD. Here's the next chappie, I hope that you enjoy it as much as you did the last one. Who do you think Angelina's going to go for?

**LiLiLuLaByE-13:** What new song by Alicia Keys? What's it called? I'm glad that you liked the chapter, it makes me so happy to get your reviews! You really confused me with your name switching things, but I think that I finally understand now….:os. So, what do you think of this one?

**Mercurian Orchid:** I'm glad to have another Angie/Oliver fan around! No one around here really seems too fond of him. :oD I hope you enjoy this update as well!!

**Quiddie15: ** I'm so glad to get a new reviewer! I hope that you love this update as well. I really don't know how the heck I'm getting so many reviews, I guess everyone just likes being nice to me. Just keep writing like you know how (I've read your story and reviewed it, it's awesome.) Also – review a lot of Angelina stories – people will read yours if you read theirs usually – it's kind of the polite thing to do, you know? Keep posting – (maybe a little more often than I do though ;o)) Here's your update!

**Shea LaRoc:** Here'sI'm glad that you like the story (even though it's completely plot-less!) an update!!

**Starriecat**: Yeah, I understand about the whole serious F/A shippers and everything, but a while ago I posted up that I took it OUT of the F/A section – just cause I didn't want the outcome to be determined yet. You get what I mean? Anyway, yeah, you're the only one who noticed that Fred didn't really break up with her - yeah, some boys just make dumb decisions! ;o)

**SuckerforGrint06**: Hey! Long time no see! I almost thought that you'd forgotten about me and my little story! ;o) Here's Fred making an ass of himself – just like you predicted – figures eh? ;o) Some boys are just so STUPID – and so loveable and cute at the same time. :oD Anyway, here's you're update – hope you enjoy!

See you later everyone! I hope that my next update will be quicker – Happy Chrismahanuckawanza!! (AKA, Happy Holidays ;oD)

BE SURE TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Harder to Breathe

…………………

**Disclaimer**: Ok, this is FANfiction! You shouldn't even need to write one of these…right? Anyway…I don't own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter Characters…I'm just borrowing them.

**Summary**-He'd told himself and braced himself and prepared himself, but no **amount of any of that could have readied him for what he was about to hear.**- Chapter Nine up.

**Rating**: PG-ish-ness

**Note**: The character's thoughts will appear in Italics. Sorry if it's confusing. Also **review replies** are at the bottom! A cookie to all of you who reviewed. Please, feel free to do so again!

Also the chapter title was taken from Maroon 5's song, just in case you were wondering. It's not really that relevant, but it just stuck out to me when I was finishing this up, so I thought, why not:D

**End of Chapter 8:**

She suddenly looked up, just in time to see Fred lazily slide his arm around the shoulders of a short, blonde girl, smiling flirtatiously at her. Her brow furrowed, what was he _doing_?

It was only when they got a little bit closer that she realized…

That the girl's hair that Fred's fingers were twirling absently was none other than –

_Nina!_

………….

Closest Thing to Heaven

© Angelface04

January 31, 2005

(Exactly ONE MONTH since the last update!)

…………..

**Harder to Breathe**

It hit her like a dead weight in the chest. She watched him with a mixture of fury and hurt as he walked by giving her an icy glance that she could clearly read.

She stumbled a little after they passed. She could still hear Nina's giddy laughter carry down the corridor, probably at one of Fred's old but still hilarious jokes.

She suddenly felt nauseous and shaky. The minutes that it took to drag herself into the common room seemed to last forever.

He was out with Nina…

Like, _with_ Nina…

And she was here…all alone…_forgotten_…

She staggered through the portrait hole, suddenly extremely tired. The common room was still fairly full, though many were drowsy from the trip to Hogsmeade and the feast and were headed toward bed.

She didn't know what to do. Should she just go up to her dorm and cry herself to sleep, or stay down here, join the lingering students and try to forget about **him** and…Nina…?

Nina!

_Wait a minute…_

Weren't Oliver and Nina…like…**dating**…?

She hurried up to the boy's dormitory without giving it another thought. She paused only for a moment outside of Oliver's door, then turned the knob and pressed it open.

Oliver was just pulling a sweater over his head when she entered. He paused for a moment, surprised to see her standing in the doorway. Brody, Oliver's roommate lifted his eyebrows.

"I guess I'll check you later mate." He winked at Angelina as he passed by her and murmured, "He's all yours…"

"What are you doing up here?" He queried, turning to gather his dirty robe up off of the ground.

"I just want to talk to you about something, okay?" She replied tiredly.

"This is new," Oliver retorted, obviously still angry about the row that they'd had the other day. "You know, the whole, 'You Coming After **Me**' thing."

"Don't be a prat Oliver! I'm just really upset right now and – and I – I didn't know who else to go to…"

"Where's your precious Fred?" Her eyes flicked down and he realized that's why she was here. "What do you need?"

"Listen," Angelina's voice was shaky, but she continued. "What's up with you and that Nina girl…the blonde one, from Hufflepuff." Oliver cocked an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because…I just saw her…with…"

"She was **with** someone!" Oliver asked a little too quickly. "Who was it!" Angelina watched her fingers as they intertwined with each other.

"She was with Fred." Angelina uttered softly. There was a silence as Oliver mulled over the information. When he began to speak, it was in a soft voice.

"So I was right, huh? He was just using you to - " His voice caught in his throat when he saw the tears that were running down her cheeks. He felt guilty, but didn't move. He had to get this out, it was now, or…well…never. "He just moved on, didn't he? Just like that? Did you suddenly realize that I've been right here the whole time and you've _completely_ taken advantage of that?"

"I'm sorry." Her words were a feeble whisper. "I'm sorry…" her hand gently wiped away her own tears and she sobbed a few times.

"_Merlin_, Angelina, why do you do this? You're hurting yourself just as much as you're hurting everyone else! I know you're confused, but I just can't take any more of this…I…I care too much about you to see you go through this." His voice had lost its angry edge and he was staring at her with the most open, sincere look she'd ever seen him wear. "And if you really don't love me I – I understand…just…just tell me."

She took a step closer to him, her bottom lip quivering. She held her hands out to him.

He took them.

He had never wanted her more badly than he did right then.

_**Please** tell me you love me Angie…_

"Oliver…"

……

She was so different. She was short, for one thing. Short and blonde and…so not Angelina. She was fit – there was no doubt about that. She was easy-going and flirtatious and always laughed at the right times and said the right things…

So, before he could blink he'd found himself saying good-night (after their walk around the grounds) to her right outside the Great Hall…and he found himself running his hands up her arms and squeezing her shoulders and kissing her…

And suddenly, it was Angelina, and he was letting his hands fall to her hips and planting small kisses down her cheek and jaw-line and down her neck and her hands were running through his hair…

And then, it was Nina, and he was so startled that he pulled away. She smiled sweetly up at him.

"G'night Fred." She murmured, standing on tiptoe and pecking his lips quickly. He nodded, watching her walk away, her hips swinging and her hair swaying and wondering what in **hell** had just happened…

.…..

She had paused, his name having just fallen from her lips. She didn't know how to put this – how to word this so that it didn't come out all wrong and totally screw everything up.

"Oliver, I don't know what to say. You're an amazing person. You've been here for me this whole time and…and I really like you. I like you a lot, Ol…but…" He'd known it was coming. He'd told himself and braced himself and prepared himself, but no **amount of any of that could have readied him for what he was about to hear.** His head ducked and he could feel the tears lurking behind his eyelids. Her hands let go of one of his and reached for his face, stroking his cheek gently.

"I think – I think I'm in love with…with Fred. And right now, I just, I really need a friend." His hand came up to cup the hand resting on his cheek and he nodded mutely. So that was it. That was **_it_** she had decided, and it was over…

And then she was hugging him. She was hugging him and tears were seeping through his sweater while he listened to her…while he listened…

He listened with ears that didn't hear.

And he felt immeasurable pain with a heart that was broken.

……..

George looked up from the parchment that Katie and him had been bent over in time to see Fred pass by the library, his head hanging and his hands shoved into his pockets.

"What?" Katie followed George's gaze and barely caught a glance of the older Weasley twin. "He looks upset or something."

"Yeah…" George scooted back his chair, gesturing over his shoulder with his thumb. "D'you mind if I – you know – go and talk to him?"

"Nah, go ahead. I'm nearly done with this anyway." She waved at her research and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Ten knuts it has something to do with Angelina!" George scoffed.

"I'll double that." He replied, winking at her and then disappearing out of the doorway.

"Hey Fred!" He jogged a little to catch up with him. "Wait up." Fred turned a little too quickly.

"What?" He didn't snap, he didn't sound mean, just…tired…or…

"What's up?"

"What's _always_ up?"

"I guess Nina didn't like you…or…something…?"

"I kissed her." Fred scowled. "I mean, really kissed her, cause I…" He swallowed, gazing at the floor. "God, I dunno George, I – I thought she was Angelina and I…I just couldn't stop myself…" Fred turned, pressing his forehead against the cool, stone wall. "I don't want to go _through this _anymore." He murmured huskily. George opened his mouth, and then closed it again. There really wasn't anything left to say.

"Listen, let's go down to the kitchens and grab some biscuits or something, alright?" George finally suggested, pulling the Marauder's Map out of his robe pocket, and tapping it lightly while murmuring, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

"Alright," Fred's face broke into a slight smile, only a shadow of his real mischievous grin, but the most anyone had seen of it in days.

"Here, hold this, let me go tell Katie, okay?" George handed him the parchment. Fred nodded, leaning lazily against the wall and glancing through the map habitually. Filch was prowling around the castle entrances with Mrs. Norris following closely behind. Dumbledore was in his study, like usual, pacing. George was on his way into the library…

And Cedric Diggory was extremely close to Angelina Johnson outside the Great Hall.

He was gone towards them before he could stop himself.

……………….

She hadn't planned on running into Cedric when she went for a walk (completely NOT trying to spy on Fred and Nina), but he had been lounging on the wall near the Great Hall when she'd entered. He'd grinned at her and waved her over, and so she'd complied (without complaining in the least).

"What's up?" He asked, his grey eyes dancing merrily as he looked upon the coca-colored girl before him.

"Not too much, but, um, listen, there's something I wanted to talk to you about…" _Might as well take the plunge now. _

"Yeah?" Cedric asked, looking at her with his Diggory-look that often made girls swoon. "What about?"

"Uh…well…I heard you…talking with someone outside…I mean…I wasn't **eavesdropping**, but, I was just taking a walk outside earlier and I…I couldn't help but hear you talking about someone -"

"You mean during supper?" He interrupted, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Yeah." Angelina smiled, attempting to gather her scattered wits. "Yeah."

"So – I mean – how much did you hear?"

"Um...I dunno…a lot." Angelina replied, her fingers tugging at her robe.

"So, you know, about...her?" He was obviously embarrassed now.

"Me?"

"Yeah, do you know about ?"

"Yes."

"So…wha - " He was cut short as Fred Weasley burst into view.

"Fred?" Angelina asked, her eyes wide.

"Weasley." Cedric nodded politely.

"Johnson…Diggory…" Fred's voice was nearly dripping with disdain. "You haven't seen Nina around have you?"

Angelina's chin jutted out just slightly. Cedric was oblivious to the glares that passed between the other two.

"No _Weasley_." Angelina's use of his last name was laced with ice. "I haven't seen her." A smirk passed across his lips.

"Thank you Johnson." Fred snapped back. "I just wanted to tell her goodnight again."

"You go do that." She replied hastily, turning back towards Cedric, who was studying the both of them with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"I will!" Fred marched out the way he'd c ome. Angelina closed her eyes, giving a shuddering breath.

"What's all this about?" Cedric asked gaily, his eyebrows raising.

"Nothing." Angelina crossed her arms. "It's not important." Cedric shrugged.

"Alright, well, you'd better get to bed." Cedric leaned in, giving her a peck on the cheek. "I'm still waiting for someone."

"M'kay. Goodnight."

"'Night Angie." Angelina turned and walked away slowly, wondering why, even though the cutest most popular boy in school had just kissed her cheek, her mind was still dwelling on the fact that Fred Weasley had called her Johnson.

……………………

**Review Replies:**

**-anaaid08-**

Believe it bebe, believe it! You know you love it;)

**-Elsewhere405-**

Hahaha, I actually feel really bad now, because I finally got another Oliver supporter and it's the chapter that Angie refuses him!  - Sorry about that! But don't worry, I still have plans….

I'm glad that you love my story.  You really have no clue how much it means to me!

**-Evilevergreen-**

I can never hide anything from you, can I! Shh! Don't tell anybody! It's supposed to be a secret! I thought about letting everybody else into the secret, but thought that I'd refrain until at least next chapter. ;)

Love you babe, I always look forward to your reviews…

**-eyesdyedblack-**

Oh YEAH! I SO BEAT YOU! I'm glad that you like . Yeah…you did kinda kill Fred off, didn't you?  Oh well…I love George too. :D I hope that you like this chapter as well as you did the last one. (Oh yeah, and suspenseful IS a word!

**  
-mandi-danielle-**

Ai, ai, ai, Mandi Asbury (hahahah, I just gave your full name to anyone on the internet that wants it!) You have waaay too much time on your hands! Hey, this isn't too bad, huh? It's only a little over a month! I talked to Jeffereffory today. He's my boo. ;)

**-Mercurian Orchid-**

Yes! You like my twists, huh? I'm glad someone does;) Angie is a little full of herself huh? Don't worry, you'll get some input soon. :D That's kinda cruel though…being left to ponder your own mistakes can really suck sometimes. :D I hope you like this chapter too!

**-Quidde15-**

Hahaha, you're one of two brilliant reviewers who realized this whole Cho thing…don't tell anybody though – it's a secret! (I know you know what I'm talking about!) Sorry about the piddling, I hope it gets better! Here''s your new years update (only 30 days late!) Review again! It makes me smile!

**-Shea Laroc-**

I'm glad you like it!  I'm in love with it too, although it can get pretty stressful to write sometimes. I hope you like this update as much as you liked the last one!

**-Silver Scribes-**

You're the only one that really comments on my actual WRITING and not just the story line. :D Thanks for that, it's helpful! Here's more Oliver, I hope you enjoy it! Even though it wasn't that much it was more! I hope you like this chappie too!

**-SuckerforGrint06-**

Hey! I haven't heard from you in a bit! I'm glad you like it! I live to please you…okay, not really, but it sounded good.

Yeah, there is a lot of drama. My motto – if you have enough drama maybe no one will notice that you have no plot!

Review again! Please:D

**Do you like! Please tell me what you think! Review Review Review! You know you want to! Pleeeeeeeease!**

**Happy _almost_ Febuary First!**


	10. More Tears

**Disclaimer**: Ok, this is FANfiction! You shouldn't even need to write one of these…right? Anyway…I don't own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter Characters…I'm just borrowing them.

**Summary**- I don't want to write one right now.

**Rating**: PG-ish-ness

**Note**: The character's thoughts will appear in Italics. Sorry if it's confusing. Also **review replies** are at the bottom!

The part of the story within the asterisks is mostly taken from the POA – pages 168 and 169 of the American Paperback version. I thought I'd add that just in case anyone feels like looking it up to see what changes I made) I left most of the dialogue the same, but just changed some little things to make sure that the whole "plot" worked out.

**End of Chapter 9:**

"Alright, well, you'd better get to bed." Cedric leaned in, giving her a peck on the cheek. "I'm still waiting for someone."

"M'kay. Goodnight."

"'Night Angie." Angelina turned and walked away slowly, wondering why, even though the cutest most popular boy in school had just kissed her cheek, her mind was still dwelling on the fact that Fred Weasley had called her Johnson.

………….

Closest Thing to Heaven

© Angelface04

April 3, 2005

…………..

The weather turned sour over the next few days as heavy winds and rains struck the Hogwarts grounds. But even so, the Gryffindor Quidditch team was practicing every spare minute. Apparently, nothing could stop the undaunted captain Oliver Wood.

It's not like he had anything _else_ to do anyway.

He had been pouring over plays, going over new ideas, reading and re-reading notes that he had taken of Slytherin's moves and formations last year, and he was still thinking about her.

_Let her go._

He wondered how many times he'd told himself that.

_**Too** many times, Oliver. Get over it. She doesn't feel that way about you._

But how could he stop feeling that way about her?

He hadn't gone to breakfast that morning. Instead, he had gone down to the Captain's office, sorting plays and notes. The rap on the door startled him, and he felt a jerk in his stomach. Could it be…?

No – no she wouldn't come back. Not after the other night, not after…

He gripped the doorknob, swinging the door open with his breath caught in his windpipe.

"Wood." It was Marcus Flint. He exhaled, but his eyes narrowed.

"Flint." Oliver replied cooly. "What can I do for you?"

"I just came to talk with you about the match tomorrow." Flint examined his nails carefully, a smug smile lifting the edges of his lips.

"What about it?" Oliver snapped, opening the door a little wider so that he could see Flint's whole face. He wasn't on good terms with Flint normally, especially when it came to Quidditch. Plus, he was stuck in the middle of a pretty depressing rut at the moment.

"Malfoy's arm is still injured." He quipped, looking up from his nails. "We won't be able to compete Saturday." Wood's mouth fell open out of complete shock.

"_Excuse_ me?" Marcus whipped out a folded piece of parchment and shoved it at the Gryffindor. Oliver snatched it up, tearing it open and skimming over the contents.

_Due to the injuries of Draco Malfoy, the seeker of the Slytherin Quidditch team, I, Professor Snape, request that they receive permission to pull out of the match against Gryffindor Saturday evening._

_Professor S. Snape_

Madam Hooch had signed it at the bottom.

"You are _kidding_ me." Oliver growled, tossing the letter onto his desk. "That's bollocks and _you know it_!" Marcus grinned smugly.

"Have fun playing Hufflepuff on Saturday, Wood." Marcus sneered, and then slid away.

………………………….

Oliver wasn't at breakfast when Angelina entered the Great Hall. She uttered a sigh of relief as she sat down. At least she wouldn't have to feel guilty every time that she looked across the table. The truth was…she hadn't known that she'd felt that strongly about Fred until she'd said it. And now, as she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye she realized that she really did care about him.

A lot.

But he was angry – and he had hurt her. So when Cedric caught her eye and gave a small smile and quick wave, she returned it. She expected the glare that Fred shot her way to make her want to grin in satisfaction, but when he looked at her she realized that it wasn't jealously that she was seeing in his eyes…

It was pain.

The realization of that made her catch her breath, but she didn't look away. He shook his head disgustedly, turning his ocean-blue eyes down to his plate, because apparently whatever was there was less despicable than she was.

Could she really blame him? She had just been playing his emotions since day one. She had just wanted to feel important because she had two guys fawning over her. Well, this whole thing was a mess now, and she was so deep under that she couldn't fight her way back to the top again to catch a breath. She was exhausted and sick of feeling like she was about to lose it.

Getting up slowly she took a deep breath, and slid next to Fred. He ignored her.

"Fred, listen…"

"You're a bloody slut Johnson." The words were out of his mouth before he could bite them back. She gaped at him, the tears welling in her eyes.

"You don't mean that." She hissed, her head shaking slowly.

"Don't I?" He snarled

She stood up from the table abruptly, knocking over a glass of milk and rattling the silverware. Five pairs of eyes followed her out of the Great Hall and this time it was Fred's turn to fight back the feeling of a heavy burden on his shoulders.

"This is ridiculous." Katie snapped, slamming her fork down. "Bloody _ridiculous._ Get _over _yourself Fred! She's been through enough, alright?" He didn't have time to reply before she was gone after her friend. George sighed, and Lee looked away. Alicia was staring at her plate.

"Come on guys!" Fred said, exasperated. "Like you don't agree with me! Can you look me in the face and tell me that she's not?" Alicia's head shot up angrily.

"She's not." She murmured almost under her breath. "And if she's a slut then what does that make you?" The table was silent.

…………………..

It was the final training session before Saturday's match. Oliver took a deep breath before entering the locker room, where he found his team sitting, a little more silent and sullen than usual. His news wasn't going to help their spirits any.

"We're not playing Slytherin." He told them, looking very angry. "Flint's just been to see me. We're playing Hufflepuff instead."

"Why?" Six voices shot back at him impudently.

"Flint's excuse is that their Seeker's arm's still injured." Said Wood, grinding his teeth "But it's obvious why they're doing it. Don't want to play in this weather. Think it'll damage their chances…"

"There's _nothing wrong_ with Malfoy's arm!" said Harry furiously. "He's faking it!"

"I know that, but we can't prove it," Said Oliver bitterly. "And we've been practicing all those moves assuming we're playing Slytherin, and instead it's Hufflepuff, and their style's quite different. They've got a new Captian and Seeker, Cedric Diggory - "

Katie smiled at Angelina nudging her in the ribs. Angelina cracked a smirk as well, shushing her giggling friend.

"What?" said Wood, frowning.

"He's the tall good looking one isn't he?" asked Alicia, staring straight at Angelina, and although she knew quite well.

"Strong and silent." Said Katie. Angelina ducked her head, her cheeks gathering a light pink color.

"He's only silent because he's too thick to string two words together," said Fred impatiently. "I don't know why you're so worried Oliver, Hufflepuff is a pushover. Last time we played them Harry caught the Snitch in about five minutes, remember?"

"But we're playing in completely different conditions!" Wood shouted. "Diggory's put a very strong side together! He's an excellent Seeker! I'm was afraid that you'd take it like this! We mustn't relax! We must keep our focus! Slytherin is trying to wrong-foot us! We _must_ win!"

"Oliver! Calm down!" said Fred, looking slightly alarmed. "We're talking Hufflepuff very seriously. _Seriously._"

………………………

She ran into him on the Grounds when she was running back to the castle from Herbology. She'd been so out of it that she hadn't even noticed where she was going. It was raining furiously and she had had to stay after a few moments to double-check her marks.

"Woah!" He said when she slammed into him and stumbled backwards, almost falling onto the soaking grass. His eyes squinted through the rain. "Angelina?"

"Cedric?" He smiled at her, offering her his hand.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She took a deep breath picking up a loose sheet of parchment. "Sorry."

"It's okay." He stared at her for a minute. "Are you **sure** you're okay?"

"Um-hmm." She looked away quickly and then back, making up her mind.

_It's now or never. _

"Cedric, I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay. Well, maybe later, it's kinda wet – if you know what I mean." She hadn't even noticed that they had been standing in the rain.

"Right. Well, later then?" She attempted, lamely, to lift the corner of her mouth into a smile. He nodded, smiling at her and then waving goodbye as she walked away.

…………………………………..

George eyed his brother from a distance, lying on his bed. They hadn't been talking much lately. George had been rather mad at his twin since the day that he'd called Angelina a slut. That's not how you treated a girl, whether you were angry with her or not. He picked up a book instead, something that Lee had been reading and began reading on a random page.

"George?" He peeked over the edge of his book. It was Fred who sat on the end of George's bed gingerly.

"What?"

"I saw Diggory just a few minutes ago."

"Okay…?" He lifted the book back up.

"He was with someone. But, it wasn't Angelina."

"What do you mean, 'with'?" George asked from behind his book. Fred sighed, closing his eyes.

"I mean, **kissing** with."

"Angelina?" George set the book down, finally interested.

"No…it was a Ravenclaw girl…Cho or something." Fred was picking at a loose thread on the comforter.

"So you're admitting that maybe Angelina was telling the truth, and Cedric really is _just a friend_?" Silence again.

"I feel so stupid."

"You've **been** stupid." Lying wasn't high on their "Things To Do" List.

"So what do I do?" George sighed, picking the book back up.

"I have no idea."

"Thanks for all of your help." Fred stood up, sarcastically muttering things under his breath.

"Well if you would've just given her some time in the first place you wouldn't have had to go through all of this! Or, if you had listened to _moi_ when I told you that they were just family friends…**or** if you hadn't called her a slut…"

"I can't believe I said that."

"Me neither."

"I guess I just have to go apologize…"

"Yeah, that's going to work. Have fun with that." George watched almost genuinely as Fred slid his feet into his slippers and stole down the stairs. He shook his head slowly, tossing the book aside.

_It's rubbish anyway…_

………………………………

Probably just one more chapter guys! (PROBABLY, that's no promise.) I might as well apologize that I took so long updating, although I expect that all of you are probably very upset with me.  I'm sorry! I tried! This one just took a long time. Didn't the end of this chapter seem a little forced? Is it just me? Anyway…here are the Review Replies….Enjoy. Oh yeah, and don't forget to review again!

**Review Replies:**

**anaaid08:** Nina's not dying. End of story. :o)

**Chocolatebrowneyes**: Don't worry, though I guess you found out, there's no way that I would have Nina with Cedric. That's just wrong! Then it would be, like, a love hexagon and I don't think that I could do it!

**DOJ**: Hmmm…what does DOJ stand for:oD Just curious. I'm glad that you like my story! It _is_ dramatic, huh? Yeah, I know, one of these days I'm going to get a plot! I like Maroon 5 too! (I mean, obviously, since I used the song.) I hope that you keep reading!

**dremekatcher**: You're welcome for the comment – I like "What I Like About You" a lot too…did you read my story though? **smiles.**Just curious!

**Duckie**: Hi! I'm glad that you like it! I hope that you stuck around long enough to read this chapter too!

**Elsewhere405:** I'm sorry about Oliver! It was a tough decision for me to make between the two of them, but it was something that had to be done. :o) I hope that you'll keep reading, though!

**Evilevergreen:** I always love re-reading your reviews! Let's see….Yeah…sorry about that whole **Oliver** thing…I really did want him to win. I guess I have a knack for making Angelina sound evil, huh? ;o) Yeah, I feel bad for Nina too! I'm not quite sure what I'm going to do with her yet…I'll be thinking about it. Got any ideas? LOL about the "Update Soon" comment. Yeah right. It's only like 2 and a half months later! Not that bad!

**eyesdyedblack: **Where are you? Where have you been! Where is my story! I mean, yeah, I'm not one to be picky about updating, but COME ON WOMAN! I WANT MORE SECRET'S UNKNOWN, NOW! Okay, anyway, enough of that ranting. Thanks for your vote…(cough WIERDO cough:D you know I love you. How about **I** don't update until **you** do!** EVERYONE GET EYESDYEDBLACK!**

**mandidanielleasbury**: You are a dork. That's all I'm going to say, although I really do like reading your reviews there is NO WAY that I am going to try and write a review reply as long as your review. (FORGET IT!) I'm sleepy. (yawn) I'm gonna go to sleep as soon as I get done writing these replies…why am I telling you this? Next chappie will probably be the last (YES!) then maybe I can finally not feel guilty for not updating!

**Mercurian Orchid:** Sorry about Ollie! I've gotten more votes for Oliver since she turned him down then ever before. Lol. I hope that you keep on reading anyway? Well, I hope that this helps you figure out the Cedric thing, although the next chapter will probably answer the majority of that for you. They're just good friends – if that helps any. :S Sorry if I just confused you more. :op Hope to hear from you soon!

**PropertyofFredWeasley:** I'm glad that you like it! Here's more! I hope you like this chapter just as much as the last one!

**Quidde15: **Cross-wires…I like it…yeah, what can I say. I'm a sucker for drama and I have no sense of plot.Sorry that I had to make you do that Native American Tribal Update Dance for so long! That must have been rough on your legs!  I hope it'll be sooner next time. I'm glad that you love my story. **Blushes** It makes me feel all happy inside. I hope you like this chapter too!

**Shea LaRoc:** Here's an update, though it's not soon! I hope that this chapter is as suspensful and exciting as the last!

**Silver Scribes: **DING DING DING! You were right! Aren't you proud? Not that that was very mysterious or anything, but I'm glad that you caught it! You and Evilevergreen were the only two to guess that it was Cho that he was on about…Congrats! Well, I'm hesitant to give you Ollie because I love him so much! (hugs Oliver) It broke my heart to have Angelina turn him down.  Sorry the update took so long. I hope that you like this Chapter as well!

**SuckerforGrint:** Hola! Nice to hear from you again! It's good to know that you're not dead or anything.  Yeah, Fred's an idiot. Most boys are! I hope that you read this chapter too – talk to you later…

Thanks everyone for reviewing – I hope the next one comes a little quicker!


	11. Apologies

**Disclaimer**: Ok, this is FANfiction! You shouldn't even need to write one of these…right? Anyway…I don't own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter Characters…I'm just borrowing them.

**Summary**- Oliver's stress is mounting, and Angelina Johnson and Fred Weasley are only making it worse…(Lazy summary for a lazy girl)

**Rating**: PG-ish-ness

**Note**: The character's thoughts will appear in Italics. Sorry if it's confusing. Also **review replies** are at the bottom!

So, before I am attacked by an angry mob, I would first off like to say that I have **FINALLY** updated! (YES!) Secondly, I would like to point out how **sucky** and **cheesy** and all around **dumb** this chapter is. This was so hard to write that it wasn't even funny. I was going to wrap it up in this chapter, and that's the honest-to-God truth, but it just didn't want to be over with I guess. Thus the weird ending of this chapter. Ai-ya. I'm digging myself deeper. 

I really just wanted to get this chapter up before I left for my mission trip, so here it is. I'm definitely not proud of it…but tell me what you think all the same.

As usual, review replies reside at the bottom.

R&R.

**End of Chapter 10:**

"So you're admitting that maybe Angelina was telling the truth, and Cedric really is _just a friend_?" Silence again.

"I feel so stupid."

"You've **been** stupid." Lying wasn't high on their "Things To Do" List.

"So what do I do?" George sighed, picking the book back up.

"I have no idea."

"Thanks for all of your help." Fred stood up, sarcastically muttering things under his breath.

"Well if you would've just given her some time in the first place you wouldn't have had to go through all of this! Or, if you had listened to _moi_ when I told you that they were just family friends…**or** if you hadn't called her a slut…"

"I can't believe I said that."

"Me neither."

"I guess I just have to go apologize…"

………….

Closest Thing to Heaven

© Angelface04

June 18, 2005

…………..

The door flung open, wind whipping a set of Quidditch robes that clung to a sopping figure. The boy tossed his broom down, peeling off his robes and discarding them on the floor, his undershirt sticking to his body.

"We're completely and utterly hopeless." He muttered to himself, pulling off his undershirt and flipping on warm water, then going to find his towel. "We're going to be pulverized! Diggory's going to _demolish_ us. So much for the Quidditch Cup, so much for being remembered. So much for a bloody professional position, so much for bloody - "

"Oliver?" He jumped, whirling around at the sound of his name. As if he wasn't upset enough at the way that their practice had gone, this was definitely not helping his mood. Plus the fact that he was once again standing half-naked in front of a girl didn't' do much for his temper either. Especially since it was a girl that he really had no desire to talk to.

"How did you get in here?"

"Does it really matter." She crossed her arms, her feet planted and unmoving. He sighed.

"What are you doing in here Nina?"

"I just wanted to talk to you." She took a few steps closer to him. "Is that okay?"

"Well, um, after being blown off everytime I tried to talk to you about this, do you expect me to really **want** to talk to you?"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I just – I wasn't ready. And now I am, and I have to know something." She nervously pulled some hair behind her ear.

"Yeah?" There was an unexplainable knot in his stomach.

"Why - " Her voice caught in her throat and her eyes started to burn. "Why didn't you - um - _love_ me - like you do her?" The tears slowly began to trickle down her cheeks, and he could feel his heart nearly stop with surprise. "What's wrong with **me**?"

"Nina…" He felt his chest constrict. "You're a great girl. Really, you're amazing. But - I - you're not - " He stopped.

"I'm not what Oliver? Please tell me I _have _to know!' She sobbed, swiping at her tears. "Please Ol."

"It's not you." He assured her, taking a step closer. "Really, it's me." He felt his throat tighten as he looked down at the sobbing, brokenhearted girl in front of him. The sudden realization that he had broken her made his insides squirm. "I'm sorry." He barely choked out. "I'm _so_ sorry." He 'd sworn to himself that he wouldn't ever do it again, but he did. Despite his bare, soaked chest he grasped her petite, shaking figure tightly. "Don't give up yet, Nina. Not every boy is like me – some of them realize when to give up on something they'll never have. Some of them are desperately searching for a girl just like you and it's not fair for me to be so selfish. You're way too good for me Nina…and I'm so sorry I hurt you."

Her body was raking with sobs. "I – I wish that you could love _me_." Her tiny voice whispered. "I wish you could be _mine._"

_I wish the exact same thing every day._ Oliver stroked Nina's back gently as Angelina's face flashed through his head. "I know just how you feel."

…………………………….

When Fred spotted Angelina he was unpleasantly surprised to find a certain Hufflepuff Quidditch captain walking beside her. The redhead paused, watching the words "I really like," and "thought you should know," fall from Cedric's lips. She nodded gently, smiling.

And then, as Fred Weasley angrily made his way over to the pair, he saw Diggory throw his arms around her, lifting her from the ground. Fred could hear Angelina's laughter and his fists clenched with fury. The ungrateful, two-timing, cheating _git!_ He could see right through the prat's scheme, and he realized that there was no reason for him to be surprised. After all, he could tell that Cedric was bad from the beginning – and he was angry with himself for letting Angelina get hurt like this.

So before he could tell himself to stop and think he had Cedric by the shirt collar. Angelina shrieked as Fred seemingly appeared from nowhere. There was a small cracking sound as Fred shoved Cedric up against a stone wall. He could feel Angelina attempting to pull him off, but he shook her off easily.

"What are you trying too pull Diggory?" Fred hissed. Diggory, astonishingly, didn't try to shove Fred away.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Weasley."

"Shove-off, I'm not stupid, okay?"

"Fred, please, you're jumping to conclusions!"

"Sure I am." He growled. Cedric raised his hands.

"I swear I have no idea what the hell you're talking about!"

"Sure you bloody don't! I saw you with that Ravenclaw girl just **yesterday**!

"Fred, you need to _listen_ to me!" It was Angelina's voice again.

"You know, you just about had me convinced! You just about had me going for the whole "family friends" deal, but - " And then, quite unexpectedly, a body rammed him to the ground. He was taken so much by surprise that he just lay there as an enraged Angelina Johnson straddled him. Her face was so stern that it almost made him smile.

"What do I have to **do** to get you to listen!" He couldn't honestly answer the glowering girl above him. "What do you want me to do Fred? Tell me, please, because I'm too exhausted to try and figure it out anymore!"

"Now if you're talking about Cho and I…" Cedric's cheeks reddened a little. "Then you're right. Yes, we are dating - "

"See!" Fred yelped and tried to squirm out from underneath the Gryffindor Chaser, who firmly gripped him at the last moment. "I told you not to bloody trust him! I **knew** he was just going to hurt you!" Something seemed to dawn on the Chaser as she looked up at her friend, and she saw the smile that Cedric had tried so hard to bite back. She desperately tried to fight back the laughter that was climbing up her throat, but she really couldn't help it, and before long she was giggling. Cedric turned and looked out the window. Fred stared at Angelina in disbelief.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?" It was Professor Lupin, who saw a very strange sight indeed, with Angelina straddling Fred and Cedric laughing as he stared out the window not two feet away.

"Nothing Professor." Angelina scrambled up off of the redhead and dusted off her robe. "We were just playing. Right, Fred?" He was so surprised to hear her finally call him Fred again that he didn't reply.

"Yeah, really, it's nothing to worry about Professor." Cedric chimed in, lending a hand and helping Fred up. Lupin gazed at each one sternly in turn.

"Shouldn't the three of you be preparing for your Quidditch game tomorrow?"

"You know, we were actually just leaving for practice!" Fred exclaimed, grabbing Angelina's arm and nudging Cedric discreetly in the ribs. "See you later Professor!"

They sped-walked down the corridor, Angelina bursting into a fit of giggles as soon as they had turned the corner.

Fred grinned at her, the closest to his jokester grin that he'd been in a long time.

"Well," Cedric cleared his throat and smiled at the two others. "I have other business to attend to…" Angelina laughed, shoving him in the chest.

"Go be with your girlfriend." He turned to leave and then paused, looking up at Fred.

"Listen, Fred. I know that you don't like me much, but - "

Fred shook his head, looking down. "I just made a **huge** arse of myself." He looked at Angelina. "I should have believed you." Cedric looked relieved, then happy as a sloppy smile found his lips.

"Well, I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Yeah." The two Gryffindor's replied. "See you later." And just like that, he was gone, and it was just the two of them. They began to walk, in no particular direction. She stopped, looking up at him expectantly.

"What?" He finally stopped, running his hand through his hair. "Something on my teeth?" She smiled. He wondered how he could ever have forgotten how amazing it felt to make her smile.

"No, you don't have anything on your teeth." She looked away and continued her aimless wandering.

"So why were you looking at me all funny?" She raised her eyebrows.

"What do you mean funny?" She seemed deathly serious.

"Ange!" He grabbed her elbows, causing her to spin around and deleting the space between them. "What?" Her eyes dropped from his, looking, apparently, anywhere but straight at him.

"It's nothing Fred." _How do I explain something I can't even understand?_

They stood there for a few seconds, him staring at her fiercely, and then letting go.

"Okay." He shoved his hands into his pocket. They continued on in silence. Finally, he decided to break it. "I'm sorry." She was astonished to hear the words come out of his mouth. "I've been a complete moron to you, and you deserve so much better."

"Do you expect that to just make everything better?" She couldn't hold the words back. "Do you expect everything to just be fine now?"

"No!" They weren't walking anymore. "No, I don't! But it's the only place that I know to start. Maybe, in time, you can forgive me…for all of the bollocks I put you through."

"Fred - "

"I know I don't deserve it, Angel, but will you give me a second chance?" They stood for an eternity of moments.

"Okay." She finally whispered, so softly that he could scarcely hear it. "I'll try."

………………………….

He had fallen asleep with his head on his desk, one hand clutching what he _hoped_ would be the Hufflepuff offense. One minute he was double checking Diggory's offensive front, the next he was drooling on the new Gryffindor plays.

So when he was awoken by a loud noise, it was quite understandable that he would be confused and disoriented.

"What the - " There was a shadow cringing right in front of him. "Who's there?"

"This was a _stupid_ idea!" An all-too-familiar voice said turning exclaimed. The shadow began searching for the door.

"Angie?" His heart leapt to his throat and he wondered vaguely if he was dreaming. "Angelina?"

The shadow paused, then as he moved, turned and bolted for the door. He sprinted out after her without a second thought. It was pouring, as it had been for the past several days, and the grass was wet, cold, and muddy on his bare feet. He could see her racing just ahead of him. He took off, nearing her as she almost stumbled. He grabbed her T-shirt, then tugged her to him as he squinted through the rain. He was thoroughly soaked, but it wasn't like it really bothered him much anymore. She was shaking as he took her in his arms, hugging her as close to him as he could. It was then that he realized she was sobbing.

"Lina?" He lifted up her face, and though she tried to turn it away he held onto her chin firmly. "Why are you crying?" There was a sudden crash of thunder and she jumped, her hands quickly finding his wet T-shirt, squeezing it as hard as she could.

"I'm scared!" She yelled over the wind. "I'm so scared Ol!" He knew this had more to do with then the storm, so he led her into the nearest shelter he could find. It turned out to be an old broom shed that housed an assortment of ancient brooms and bludgers that had lost their bludge.

"Do you want to talk?" He asked her gently, suddenly realizing where he was and what he was doing. She shook her head no, and then buried it onto his shoulder.

So he just held her.

And when the tears finally stopped she gazed up at him, her eyes full of a mix of gratitude but hurt. He didn't know what to say, so he didn't talk. She really didn't expect him to. She didn't expect to find his face so close to hers either.

"Is this what you want?" His voice scared her. It was so calm and so understanding, yet desperate and afraid and vulnerable at the same time.

"I don't know anymore." She muttered, not looking away from his face. So he didn't kiss her. He leaned his forehead on hers and they stood like that for a long time. The stormed slowed down and she finally shifted, her hands falling to her sides. He stepped back, studying her for a hint of what had been going through her head when she had run through torrential rain to get to him, and then had refused to speak.

She took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "I'm sorry." He smiled softly.

"It's okay." Her hand rested on her forehead and she blinked tiredly. "Merlin, we have a game in a couple of hours." He nodded, still watching her.

"Yeah." Neither of them moved.

"I really should go." She hesitated, like she wanted to do something, to tell him something, but she didn't stop long enough. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah." He said again. She exited slowly, taking a look behind her as she opened the door. As soon as it closed Oliver's back found the nearest wall and he sank down to the floor.

_What in the name of **Merlin** am I going to do?_

…………………………………..

Review Replies:

**anaaid08:** I know you love me, I love you too. Um, I resent being called a lazy waste, although it's probably true. HAHA! Nina lives on…

**angel-word:** Aww, thanks. I'm glad that you like it! Your review was one of the ones that made me get my lazy butt on the computer and write – thanks for that!Here's an update, though it's not soon, by any means.

**ChaosEchos:** Yeah, I can see what you mean about the whole "slut" thing. It seemed weird to write too. Ah well, what's done is done. I hope that you like this chapter just as much as the last!

**crzyangelchic**: Thanks for your review! I'm flattered – I'm really not that great of a writer. –blushes- It's funny, ironic, and kinda creepy that you mentioned an alternate ending, because that's exactly what I was debating. Hmmm….I guess you'll never know! –winks- I hope that you keep reading! And seriously – I ADORE your super-long reviews – so keep 'em coming!

**DOJ: **Drops of Jupiter! Good song. Yes, everyone (INCLUDING ME!) involved with this story is extremely confused. I hope that this sorts some of that out for you…and them…and me. Then again, with the way this turned out, it may just end up confusing you even more. :D

**Evilevergreen:** OH HOW I MISS THEE! You have no idea how much I love reading your reviews. You seem to like my crap, for some strange reason, and I hope that you keep seeming to like it. Yes, you were right, the line originally said by Angelina in the last chapter I switched with Alicia. It seemed relevant, because Angelina knows perfectly well who he is. Nina, Nina, Nina. No way is he getting back with Oliver…perhaps I will stick her with Flint…hmm…muses. And about the OW/AJ….well…as the ending of this chapter can show you I have absolutely no idea **what in Pete's Sake I'm doing anymore.** Thank you for your reviews. I adore them.

**LooneyLovegood11: **It's great to have a new reader! Thanks for reading so much! I hope that you didn't have to do anything too drastic as you waited for my lazy butt to update!

**mandidanielle:** Child, I have no clue what to do with you. You halfway talk about the story and then halfway talk about your life. You need a hobby. Stop seeing how many words you can fit onto one review box, and start actually criticking the story! (HEY! THERE'S AN IDEA!) I love your review darling, they make me smile, as I am doing right now. Keep them coming, if you can wade through all of the cheese.

**MissHogwarts1125:** I'm glad that you think that it's realistic, because I seem to think it's overly cheesy.  THANKS so much for your review – it means so much to me. 

**Nikki:** Well, here was the apology! How did you like it? Yeah, it was kinda weird writing about Fred calling Angelina a slut…I'm still not sure if I'm that fond of it.  Thanks for your reviews – you know how much I love them!

**Shea LaRoc:** I _knew_ the ending was forced! HAH! SUCKERS! Anyway, sorry about letting you down on the quick update thing.  You know I'm not much good at that. Thanks for your reviews – please keep them coming. I need the morale support.

**Silver Scribes:** You know, I honestly never thought that I would see the day of an update either.  And **no** you can't have Oliver…as you can see I _may_ be needing him…I'm not making any promises, so don't get your hopes up too high…

**Starriecat:** I know, I make everyone sound evil. How terrible am I? Well, I hope that you keep reading this…because if you're not I'm really just wasting my time.  I'm glad that you're liking it…(aren't you:p) I hope to update sooner, but, you know me.

Wow. That was long and tiresome. It's 12:01, and I have to be up at 4:00. Cheers everyone – let me know what you're thinking.

I was going to write a chapter preview to give you a hint at the ending, but I'm too lazy.  Surprise, surprise, huh?

…


	12. Decisions, Decisions

**Disclaimer**: Ok, this is FANfiction! You shouldn't even need to write one of these…right? Anyway…I don't own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter Characters…I'm just borrowing them.

**Summary**- …"We don't know what love is yet!"…Angelina makes her final decision. ( Fred x Angelina x Oliver) Chapter 12 Updated. COMPLETE!

**Rating**: PG-PG-13

**Note**: Well, this is it guys. The last chapter. Yes, it took me **forever **to update it (apologies all around, especially to Evilevergreen who pleaded with me to upload it over Thanksgiving Break. Evilevergreen – forgive me.  You know I love you.) This is also dedicated to my best friend Mandi, because today's her birthday. I love you bebita.

Oh yes, did I fail to mention that this chapter **sucks**? I know, I know, I'm "too harsh on myself" and all that jazzbut I feel like I forced this out. (Writer's block is all to blame.) Thanks to everyone reading this, I thrive on you. Enjoy the **last** chapter of Closest Thing to Heaven. I hope all of my hard work and turmoil pays off. )

I'm not going to put the end of Chapter 11 on here. I'm too lazy, and you can click the back button if you so which to see it. I also think that I did a pretty good job of describing what happened in the last chapter in the first little bit of this one.

I'm warning you now, it's long, and it's choppy. It's fluffy and cheesy and all the rest. I hope I didn't let you guys down.

………….

Closest Thing to Heaven

© Angelface04

December 22, 2005 (HAPPY SWEET SIXTEEN MANDI!)

…………..

**Decisions, Decisions**

The air was thick with rain and the low clouds emitted heaviness on everything below them. When he finally emerged from his study he was exhausted – physically, mentally, and emotionally.

He knew it was about 4:00 in the morning. He knew that today was the day that they would play Hufflepuff. He knew they had about as much chance of winning as a fly caught in a spider's web had of escaping. He knew that he was tired and wouldn't play well at all.

What he **didn't** know was why Angelina Johnson had rushed to see him in the still hours of the night, and why, in Merlin's name, she had been crying.

He stumbled up the stairs to the tower, soaking wet and fighting off sleep, re-reading plays and tactics in his head. He should've showed Harry the Wronski Defeneve Feint better, if the seeker could master it, there was no doubt that he would beat Diggory – who wasn't as skilled a flier but more expeirenced. And he had three **amazing** chasers, but last practice they had messed up the Hawkshed Attacking Formation three times in a row….

And when he thought of Chasers, he thought of Angelina.

Which made him walk smack-dab into the portrait, his forehead smacking the painting.

"Well _my goodness_!" Came a familiar wail from the Fat Lady. "I am _appalled!_ Out at **all hours **of the night, and then just _barrelling_into me!"

"I'm sorry!" Oliver hushed quickly. "Honestly, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!"  
"Well I should say so!" She scolded huffily. "Perhaps next time you should come in with _everyone else_ **before **curfew. I should tell McGonagall of this _indecency._"

"I'm _really_ sorry." Oliver gave her the most regretful look he could muster. "Is there **any way** you would consider _forgiving_ me and opening the portriat hole?

"Well…" She eyed him suspiciously.

"I swear I wasn't up to no good, I was just going over plays in my Captian's Study and fell asleep…"

"Um-hmm." After a moment more of scrutiny, she swung inward, revealing a crackling fireplace and an occupied couch. A dark head jutted up at the sound of his entrance, and he wasn't as surprised as he should be to see her almond eyes staring at him.

"Hey." He paused, suddenly wide awake. "What are you still doing up?" She shrugged, her eyes red, but dressed in a dry set of nightclothes.

"I couldn't sleep." She finally announced, her gaze falling from his form down to the floor.

"Right." There was a shify, awkward, silence. He sighed, taking a small step into the room. "Listen – I don't know why – what…what _happened_ did…but…I just…I want you to know that I'm **here**. For anything that you need, I'll be here…"

She nodded, her eyes squinting as she tried not to cry again.

"I know…"

He nodded, then, as she stared at him, wondered what to say next. Was there anything left to say? Would anything he said matter to her, one way or the other?

"Well, listen, I'm – I'm going to go try to sleep…." She hesitated slightly before sighing and saying,

"Wait." He paused, as he knew he would have to, and looked at her intently. "Merlin, I always screw things up, don't I?" Oliver nodded slightly, but then shrugged.

"I'm a big boy Angelina." He almost sounded frustrated. "I can take it." She nodded.

"Yeah…you can." She heaved a huge sigh. "Goodnight Oliver."

"G'night Angie." And with a last lingering look at her, he retired to his four-poster bed, to attempt to capture sleep that he knew would never catch.

………………….

His eyes fluttered open of their own accord, and the first thing that he saw was a replica of his face directly in front of his.

"G'way." He muttered, lamely shoving the air next to his brother's person. "M'tired…"

"Aw, poor ickle Freddy." George mocked, grabbing ahold of his cover and yanking it from his twin's sleeping form. "We have a _game_ this morning brother dearest, I know you didn't happen to forget?" Fred's figure, which had instinctivly curled into a ball when his covers had so rudely snatched away from him, jerked and was out of bed in a second.

"What bloody time is it! Am I late! Wood is gonna bloody **kill** me!" George watched with raised eyebrows.

"You've got nearly an hour, I wanted to wake you in time to eat some breakfast." Fred stopped his frantic rushing around for his equipment and glared at his twin.

"You woke me up a bloody _hour_ before we had to be there?" George rolled his blue eyes, the exact mirrorization as the one's that were narrowing towards him at that very moment.

"Oh shut up you wanker and come eat." Fred sighed, donned his robes slowly as George watched him from his bed, and then, with only a _little_ exaggeration, stumbled blearily down the stairs.

……………

Breakfast was ecceptionally quiet, with Oliver staring at his plate with a sickly palor on his face, and the girls void of the usual entergetic chatter, and Fred and George whispering amongst themselves. Harry had just started on his toast when Wood grunted:

"Don't be too long now." Then stood, looking grave and nauseous and exited the Great Hall, a few murmers of "Good luck Wood!" and "Go get 'em Ollie!" and the like following him like an annoying bee.

Fred saw Angelina's eyes following her capitan as he left the room, but he surpressed any ill feelings. This wasn't the time_ or _the place, plus she could just be concerened. _Concerned._

Angelina pushed her plate away, having only been able to force down a muffin and a half a glass of orange juice.

"Ready?" Katie asked her, grasping her bag and slinging it over her shoulder as she stood.

"Yeah." Angelina almost whispered, her voice not seemingly able to work right. Katie slid her arm around her teammate's shoulders.

"You alright?" Angelina nodded briskly, then lifted her chin a bit, a shadow of a forced smile on her mouth.

"Fine." She had raised her voice to normal level, though it took much more energy than she had anticipated. "Perfectly fine."

They changed into their robes in almost silence, then met around the board for Oliver's usual pep-talk. Oliver, gripping his broom as if it were a life-preservior, looked around at the faces before him. His eyes, though he had attempted to train them not to, lingered on Angelina, and when he finally realized this, they fell back down to the board.

"Um - " This was followed by a few gulping noises where he attempted to talk, then gave up altogether and jerked his hand to the right, waiting while his six players exited the locker room, pausing just before walking into the staduim, all of them staring at the pouring rain.

"This sucks." Fred mumbled, gripping his bat a little tighter.

"Alright then, get a move on." Oliver's voice came from the back of the group, and then when he saw the rain, he halted, as if he was actually surprised that it was _still_ raining after all of his prayers and pleadings with any God that may have ever exsisted. He took another deep breath, then gently pushed Alicia in the back. "Go on Alicia." Alicia sighed, then bravely walked out into the storm, quickly followed by the other members of her team.

It was impossible to hear the roar of the crowds through the wind that was nearly knocking them over, but Oliver knew they must be screaming outrageously, as they usually did.

All too soon, Flint had nearly ripped off his hand, Madam Hooch's whistle blew, and the game began.

……………

Angelina was thouroghy soaked, down-heartened, and miserable as she watched the Quaffle soar the goal – another 10 points for Hufflepuff. Really their only hope, and one that she was counting on, was Harry Potter's usual catching of the Snitch…which should be happening right about now. She chanced a look up, to see if she could spot him, but he was nowhere to be seen and a Bludger was hurtling towards her head. She ducked just in time, the ball grazing her hair, closely followed by George Weasley.

"Hawkshed!" She heard Oliver's furious cry even over the rain and the thunder. "Angelina! Hawkshed Formation **now**!" She circled around, glancing to her right to see if Katie was next to her.

_Where's Alicia?_

Her eyes angrily roamed the pitch, though what she saw in front of her wasn't the dark-haired Chaser that she was hoping it to see, it was the small body of a boy plummeting towards the ground, clad in maroon Quidditch robes.

She was frozen in horror, a scream fighting to escape her mouth, but not being able to. She heard a shriek of, "Harry!" From Katie, and saw one of the twins hurtling towards the ground after him, but it was far too late. She turned and saw Oliver's face, looking wild and terrified, his mouth gaping. With her head going in circles, she barely registered when Diggory tumbled through the air with a golden snitch in his hand, but a alarmed expression on his face. The sound of Lee Jordan bellowing through the stadium that Hufflepuff had won the game barely registered. She finally gathered her wits and followed her capitan, who was nearly on the ground now.

There was a crowd where Harry had fallen when she landed, though someone had already taken Harry off to the Hospital Wing while promises that "He'll be alright," were being murmered through the crowd. She saw Oliver close his eyes, take a deep breath, and then turn and march toward the locker rooms. Fred caught Angelina's eyes with his and shook his head tiredly.

"Let's go get changed." Alicia suggested, sliding her arm through Angelina's. Angelina nodded, dragging her broom behind her.

…………….

She creaked the door open quietly, her breath quickening as she heard a small groan. Walking extremley slowly she heard the sound of what seemed to be a book thrown onto the floor. Peering through the doorway she spotted him. He was bent over his desk, his hands gripping the edge with white knuckled fingers, breathing heavily and shaking his head slowly back and forth.

He swore, then kicked his chair angrily, sending it toppling to the floor.

"Bloody Hufflepuff! Damn it, Wood, why weren't you **prepared**? You should've known that Flint would pull something like that…" He slowly looked down at th echair, sighed, and picked it back up again, falling down into it and burying his head into his hands.

"You'll never play for Puddlemere now Wood. You've royally **screwed up** your chance. Dad'll be furious…"

She tapped the doorway lightly and his head jerked up.

"Piss off Flint, I don't want to hear it."

"It's not Flint." She answered, and when he saw her emerge from the other room he stood.

"What can I do for you Johnson?" He sounded so formal. She cringed slightly.

"I just – I just came to see if you were alright." He nodded, gritting his teeth as he turned away from her.

"I'm alright." She stood with her arms folded as he picked up a book off of the floor.

"I can't believe we lost to Diggory!" He slammed the book down onto his desk. "This **sucks**."

"Yeah." She agreed. "But it's only one game Oliver. We've still got a chance for the Cup.."

"Yeah, if we get **extremley** lucky and Hufflepuff plays **really **badly."

"If it's meant to happen it'll happen." She stated matter-of-factly. "And I guess we just can't make the mistake of losing again." There was a small silence in which they stared at one another. He wondered how they kept ending up like this…both of them, alone, staring at each other in silence.

"So why else did you come down here?" He asked, picking up a pile of papers he'd thrown to the floor earlier. She looked midly surprised, as if he shouldn't've known that she come down here to tell him..

"Why do you think I came down here?" He shrugged. His mind rewinding to the night before, and knowing that it must be for the same reason.

"Probably for the same reason that you came down here last night." She nodded.

"Probably." She took a deep breath, wondering if she should take this plunge, because once she took it she couldn't undo it. "Oliver, there's been a lot of stuff going on lately."

"Yeah."

"And…I've been _extremley_ confused about my feelings towards you…and Fred…"

"Yeah." He crossed his arms and attempted to act nocholant, when his heart was racing, his throat was tight, and his mouth dry.

"And…Well…I think I've finally sorted them out." He'd been through this. Hadn't they already had this conversation? _"I think I'm in love with Fred…" _He didn't need to bloody hear it again! The words had hurt him enough the first time! Why would she do this? Unless… "Oliver, I don't – I think that I've changed my mind." Her hands were shaking and she felt as if she were going to throw up. He was dumbstruck, his mind reeling.

_What?_

"It's different…with you…Fred's…I don't know, I don't know how to explain how I feel!" She was becoming a bit unnerved by his silence. "I mean…how do **you **feel about this? About…me?"

"I feel like you're using me." He finally muttered, his eyes downcast. She put her hand on her forehead. "Honestly, I'm terrified of getting hurt even more than I already have." She faught to hold back the dam of tears thudding against her eyelids. "But I'm leaving this year, and it'll be easier if I just try to let this go, because if I don't…I'll never be able to stop thinking about you. Merlin, I'm sick of these long shpeals. I'm not used to this." He gave her a long look. "Listen, Ange, it's really not that big of a deal."

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say.

"Not that big of a deal!" She almost yelled. "You – moping around, everybody at each other's troats, Fred and I constantly fighting, feeling sick every bloody day because I don't know what to **do** is not a big deal?"

"Angelina, shh!" He shushed her hurriedly. "Listen, that's not what I meant. I meant that we're _teenagers_. We don't know what love is yet, or how the rest of our lives are going to turn out. We don't know who we'll meet, or what's going to happen in these next few years. I'm not eighteen yet, how could I possibly feel what love is?"

She looked at him with a terribly sad look on her face, her eyes brimming.

"It's this feeling like you're flying." She began, her voice barely above a whisper, and sobs interrupting every so often. "And everytime you see them, you feel like you've suddenly lost control and your hurtling towards the ground at two hundered miles an hour. But when you're close to them…all you can think about is how perfect they are, and how you'd do anything….if only they'd feel the same way." She finally looked at him. "And when you're looking right at them…" Her voice caught suddenly as her eyes skimmed the floor. He took the tiniest step closer to her. She met his eyes again. "When you're looking right at them, and they're looking right back at you, your whole body has this aching, longing feeling of just wanting to hold them." She advanced towards him a little farther, and he felt her fingertips brush his.

_Oliver, don't you dare._ His mind was shouting at him, but he was rather good at blocking that out. He grabbed her hands, tugging her closer slowly.

"What are you saying to me?" He whispered back, his lips so near her ear that she could feel them.

"That I want you to give me another chance." He lifted his head up, staring straight into her eyes.

"Do you mean this?" She nodded.

"Yes." Before he could stop himself he leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers, his head pleading with him to stop, but his body in no condition to obey. _This can't be happening_. _This can **not** be happening…_

He pulled away, his eyes still closed. "This is a mistake."

"No." She whispered back. "No, it's not." Eyes still closed, his forehead creased as though it were causing him excruciating pain, he nodded.

"Yeah." His voice was gruff and full of effort. "It is." She felt as if she'd been slapped. He turned and walked to the window.

He had **rejected** her?

_So this is how he's felt…_

"What are you saying to me?" She painfully repeated the same phrase he'd used.

"That I want you to stop." He turned to face her again. "Right here, right now, this **stops**." He took a deep breath, sighed, then looked her right in the eyes. "Go to Fred. I'm done with the see-saws, with the back and forths and the every-other-times. I'm through with this." She took a deep breath, attempting to stay strong. He sighed, coming closer to her again, but pausing at a safe distance. "Don't be angry." He was shaking his head, his arms aching to hold her and stroke her back and tell her that things were going to be okay. "It's just something that I have to do. I'm not mad at you. Even if I was, it wouldn't last for long – you know I can't be angry with you for long." She nodded.

"I understand." She croaked, passing the back of her hand over her eyes. Oliver took a small step closer, grabbing her shoulders, holding her at arms length and staring her fiercley in the eyes.

"You wouldn't be happy Angelina." He assured her, shaking her slightly. "I promise you. It wouldn't work out." He couldn't believe he was actually saying thses words out loud. He couldn't believe that he was telling her this. "Fred…Fred's a great guy Angie. You two are _great_ mates, and this'll only make you closer." He stared straight into her eyes, nodding slowly, soming to the realization himself just moments before he pointed it out to her with a nonchalant shrug. "You love him. It's plain as day to everyone else." She blinked back remaining tears

"How can you tell?"

"Because you have that look in your eyes." He quipped quickly. "That look like your hurtling towards the ground at 100 miles an hour." She smiled weakly, and he attempted one as well, though he was barely successful. "And your face lights up when he says your name, and you laugh extra loud at his jokes." She pushed a piece of loose hair behind her ear. "You two are perfect together." _Perfect_. Was this his mouth? Was that his tounge that was spilling out all of these words? _Wood, have you **lost your bloody mind! **_"It'll work out." He nodded again, convincing himself as much as her. "I promise you." She sighed again.

"Then why does it hurt so much to lose you?" He gave her almost an insulting look.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here for you. **Always**. Never doubt that." She reached for him and he brought her close to him, holding her tight because he knew that after this there weren't going to be other hugs like this. She was going to be _Fred's_. He was letting her go.

He was letting her go.

And as he watched her leave, he stared after her, his head spinning and his stomach feeling sick. He was** letting **her walk away. She deserved Fred…and he would find someone. Maybe not an Angelina. Maybe he'd never find anyone just like Angelina, but that was okay. He'd make it.

And then, before he could think about it anymore, there was a sharp rap on the door.

"Yeah?" Wood glanced up, fully expecting to see her standing before him. Instead, he saw a smirking figure clad in green robes.

"Bloody great game you played today Wood." He pulled a serious face quickly. "You know, I think this was the best the Gryffindor team has ever done. You're doing a **bang up** **job **as Capitan. I just had to let you know…I admire you."

"Piss off Flint." Oliver growled, grabbing his wand from the desk. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now."

"But Ollie!" He squealed, in a mocking voice. "I just wanted - "

"**Piss off!**" He yelled, extending his arm out so that his wand was direcly pointed at Flint's chest. "I'm not going to **bloody** say it again!" Flint smirked again.

"Alright, Wood, don't kill yourself." Flint turned to leave, but then paused. "Oh, what am I saying?" Shaking his head in mockery he laughed. "By all means, carry on." And then he was gone.

Oliver, still fuming, grasped his clothes and headed towards the showers. Maybe the hot water would soothe more than his sore muscles…maybe it would help soothe his sore pride as well.

……………….

She took her time getting back to the common room. She needed to think. This was certianly the last thing that she had thought would happen once she'd told Oliver that she was in love with him…but…

But maybe he was right.

Maybe she wasn't in love with Oliver. **Maybe he was right**.

"We're perfect." Angelina mused aloud, her feet carrying her through an empty corridor. She turned a corner, not really paying any attention to where she was going, when she crashed into someone. Or **someones**. She recognised Flint first, not instantly placing who exactly the small blonde girl was who he was with.

"Johnson, don't you have a House Party to be getting to?" Flint sneered, his sarcasam making her want to hex him into oblivion. "You know, after that big win…"

"Not **really**." She replied, glaring daggers at him. "Actually, I was just - " And then suddenly she caught a good look at the girls face and with a start she exclaimed, "Nina?"

The girl smiled, though Angelina couldn't tell if it was a geninune smile or a mocking one.

"Yeah, well, Gryffindor's didn't really work out for me, so I thought that I'd try something else." She explained. Angelina still couldn't tell whether she was being kind or rude.

"Right." Angelina backed up. "Well, you two carry on."

"We intend to, if you'd get your Lion arse back to where it - " But as soon as she'd turned the corner he fell silent, and she could hear them snogginng almost halfway down the corridor.

"Huh." She muttered, shaking her head as she headed up to the common room. "Imagine that."

………………..

He saw her the moment that she'd entered. (Not that he'd been _waiting_, of course.) She looked…odd. Like she was relieved and upset at the same time.

He wanted to go to her, but was hesitant as her eyes scanned the room. She looked tired. When her eyes fell on him, she smiled, and started to come over to him.

"Hey." She plopped down next to him on the couch. He smiled at her.

"Hey."

"Did you go and see Harry already?" Fred nodded, his face turning only a tad bit sober.

"Yeah….he's doing alright. Apparently it wasn't as bad as it looked from up there."

"Good." She nodded, looking straight ahead. "That's really good."

"Yeah." "So where have you been? The game ended about an hour ago." He glanced up at her face, but had to look away, because the absolute aching feeling to kiss her was trying to surface.

"I just needed some time to think." She stared at the floor.

"Really?" Did his voice sound that dry to her too? "What were you thinking about?" He hated being this close to her. She almost didn't look as if she was going to answer.

"Everything. Listen, Fred, this isn't easy for me to do." Her hands were shaking, so she clasped them together and put them in her lap. "This _really_ isn't easy for me to do, I'm not very good at apologizing…" He nodded, his throat tightening painfully. "…or crawling back to people. You of all people would know that, I guess. I usually wait for someone to do it to me."

"I've noticed." He almost grinned. "I've done my fair share."

"More than your fair share." She almost laughed. She took a deep breath. _Now or never_. "Okay, Fred, I'm hanging my pride and asking you to give me another chance. I know, I really don't deserve it, but this time, it's only me and you. No more Oliver, no more Cedric, just **us**." He had seen it coming, but it still had the same bone-crushing, heart-wrenching, gut-sqeezing, chest-smashing affect as he'd always imagined it would have. "I mean it Fred." She almost smiled. "Just two mates trying to find something more."

"No more Oliver?" He sounded hoarse. She nodded.

"He...he told me that he knew I was in love with someone else." Fred's eyes began to dance. He turned to face her completley, his leg brushing against hers and sending sparks raching up her thigh.

"You're not joking?" She almost looked insulted.

"Like I would joke about this!" She said, her voice sounding angry. He smiled, grabbing her arm.

"I'm just kidding." He soothed, his fingers falling to hers, playing with them softly as he looked at her face. "I've missed you." She smiled, her fingers curling around his firmly.

"Fred, I've been a complete idiot." She avoided his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He shook his head, his ginger-colored hair falling into his eyes, a sloppy grin lighting up the best of his features. "Really. I would do it all again." She smiled, ducking her head. He chuckled, feeling elated. _She's mine. She's **all mine**._

"Will you forgive me?" Her voice came from her bent head. Tears were heavy in her voice. When she looked up, however, he saw none in her eyes. He squeezed her hand tightly.

"Oh Ange…" He was completley serious at this point, none of the usual prankster gleam in his ocean-blue eyes, just sincerity. "I already have." She closed her eyes, a feeling of relief and happpiness washing over her so suddenly it was hard to breathe. "Come 'ere." She crawled over the cushion to him, and he pulled her close, lying back so that her head lay on his chest. She sighed contentedly, hearing his breathing underneath her, his voice sounding deeper when he whispered, "Is this heaven, or what?" She lifted her face up to his, placing her lips on his softly.

_I'll take that as a yes…_

………………………..

She had lugged her trunk down to the hallway, and was curently waiting with Katie, who was also spending the Chrismas Holidays at home. Neither of them had any desire to freeze to death outside the castle, waiting for the horseless carriages, so they were waiting inside in the warmth.

Katie started suddenly, tapped each pocket, uttered a mild curse, then looked at her with wide eyes and said, "Angelina – I've left my wand in the dorm – I've got to dash up and get it – don't you **dare** let them leave me!" And without another word was sprinting up the stairs. Angelina chuckled, adjusted her maroon and gold scarf, and watched a third year couple embrace as they said goodbye. Suddenly, she felt someone beside her.

"Excited about the Holidays?" Oliver asked with a small grin. She smiled back, shrugging.

"Well, you know – I **suppose**." Came her sarcastic reply. He laughed.

"Don't be putting on too much weight now – I'll want my Chasers in tip-top condition, not holding down their broomsticks." His eyes danced merrily and she shoved him a bit.

"You cheeky prat." There was a moment of silence while the two just looked at one another. Finally Wood looked away.

"I'm going to miss this." He announced, his face sad, but his voice sincere.

"It's only a few weeks Ol – it's not like I'm never going to see you again."

"I'm not talking about **Holiday**…I meant next year – when – you know, I'll be off, and you'll be-"

"Here."

"Here." He repeated. "Right – well – it'll be weird, yeah?"

"Yeah." Another silence followed. "I'll miss you, you know." He nodded, his lips forming a small smile.

"I'll miss you too Angie." Then, out of the blue, Katie came skittering down the stairs, almost in sync with the arrival of the first carriage out front. A Seventh Year Gryffindor who Angelina didn't really know hollered for Oliver, who grasped his trunk, smiled at the two girls, and waved with his other hand.

"Happy Christmas guys."

"Yeah, you too." Katie shoved a bit of hair behind her ear, as it was now falling messily about her face from her running through the corridors. She reached for Oliver and gave him a brief hug. Oliver watched Angelina from over Katie's shoulder, she was digging into her trunk, which she had hastily opened, and pulling out a small package. She approached him and gathered him into a hug, one that was supposed to be breif, but she found herself not wanting to let go. He realized that it was the first time that his whole body didn't ache when he held her.

"Wood, let's go!" Came the Seventh Year again. He pulled away.

"Happy Christmas Oliver." She muttered, shoving the package into his hands. He nodded.

"Laters then."

"Yeah – Laters." Katie replied, and with a small wave Oliver joined his buddies, and Katie and Angelina met up with some younger girls to share a carraige with.

As soon as Oliver entered the carriage, he gently opened the pacakage, which turned out to be a small little broom that hovered around and said "Puddlemere United" on the side in miniscule letters. He laughed softly…he hadn't realized that she'd known he was that obsessive over Puddlemere…maybe she knew him better than he thought.

He shoved the broom into his pocket, getting ready to toss the wrapping paper from the carraige, when he noticed a short message scrawled hastily on the inside. He smoothed it out, reading the short note quickly. "Oliver, you're an amazing person. In a way, I'll always mean what I said in your office…I'll always feel differently about you than I've ever felt with anyone else, but I think you were right. I love Fred. Thanks for not giving up on me. You're an top-notch bloke, Wood. Any girl would be lucky to have you. I'm sorry for everything I put you through. Yours Always, Angelina."

He changed his mind, and folded the paper up, sticking it in with the mini-broomstick.

_I'm sorry too Angel. _He leaned his head back against the carriage, sighing deeply, and closing his eyes. _But it's okay. I know she's out there. I'll find her someday._

**The End**

Wow, that was the absolute _wierdest_ feeling ever, to write those two words. I can't believe it's over (even though it took about a year and a half, eh?) **UBER HUGE THANK YOUS **to all of the reviewers, I could _never_ have done it without you (especially the ones who've been with me from day 1, thank you, thank you, thank you.) Let me know what you guys think (is it as **FORCED** as **I **think it is?) I'll be sending you all (who reviewed Chapter 11) review replies (as we're not allowed to write them at the end of the chapter anymore) and everyone who reviews Chapter 12, expect them as well. Thanks one more time, love you all, REVIEW. Until next time –

-angelface04-


End file.
